In Theater Class
by fallenflames
Summary: Duo puts Heero in a theater class, but what's the play their putting on? Will Heero go through with it? More importently, will Heero and Duo ever get together? Better than it sounds, I hope. yaoi, 1x2, hinted 3x4, 5xOFC, language, Relena bashing, OOC, TWT
1. The beginning of Heero's nightmare

I'm BAAAAACK! Blame my muse, boredom...and CCFA summer camp, or as we like to call it, DISEASE CAMP! Alright I don't own anything, not the characters or the play in the FANfiction. I did invent the OFC that Wufei's with, it's not exactly an author-insertion...more like what I wish I could be like. Besides, Wufei needs to get some and I want him... BWAHAHAHA! Anyway, this is going to be my first chapter fic and if I forget anything Review and I'll but it in another chapter...but for now, READ ON!

In Theater Class

Heero watched his classmates practice their lines and scenes from his seat in the studio theater. '_I am going to kill that American._' It was all his fault he was in this class, doing this idiotic assignment.

It had been Duo's turn to pick what classes the pilots would be taking. One day, after a few months of mundane classes and schedules, the five pilots were sitting around the safe-house when Quatre had an idea. Wouldn't it be fun if every time they switched schools one pilot would pick the classes everyone would take? That way not only would they learn a wide variety of skills, but the classes they would be taking would be a mystery themselves! Out of extreme boredom all the boys agreed to the suggestion, although for some time after Heero had a nagging suspicion that Quatre had been drunk at the time he had the idea. Quatre picked first (I mean come on, it _was_ his idea…), then Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and lastly Duo. For his elective, Quatre had put Heero in Psychology; Trowa placed him in Engineering; Wufei stuck him in History of Earth: From the Beginning of Mankind to the Beginning of the Colonies ('HOE' for short); but only Duo had enough balls to put him, the Perfect Soldier, in Theater class.

'_It could be worse,_' Heero reminded himself, '_just look at what classes the braided baka put Wufei in._' Heero resisted the urge to shudder. Barely. Anything was better than Cosmetology. Anything. '_He must really have a death wish._' None of them had seen Duo run faster than he had when Wufei saw his class list for the first time. Not only was he in Cosmetology, which takes up three class periods, but also the braided wonder took Wufei out of what normally would have been a history class (Wufei's favorite subject) and put the Chinese pilot in Choir. Wufei had chased Duo around the safe-house for a solid half hour before the other three pilots dared intervene.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the school day. Heero collected his script and blocking notes and left the stage. When he reached his locker, he found Duo waiting for him, leaning casually against the locker next to Heero's, with his customary grin plastered on his face.

"So," Duo attempted to hide his grin while Heero opened his locker, "how was theater class today?"

"Hn."

"Awww, come on Hee-chan, throw me a bone! There must be _something_ you like about your elective."

"…yes." Duo's face brightened visibly at the response and he motioned for Heero to continue. "Leaving." Duo blinked and for a second Heero thought he caught a glimpse of sadness (or was it disappointment?) in the wide violet orbs before Duo started laughing.

"Haha, I'm sorry you don't like the class Heero."

Heero studied the American pilot. "…you don't look sorry, baka."

"You caught me. I just thought you'd like a change from all those boring math and science classes that's all." Duo calmed down at watched Heero pull at the books he needed out of the impeccably neat and orderly locker. "What production are you guys putting on?" He asked conversationally.

Heero cursed inwardly. He had been hoping the other boy wouldn't ask. He decided to ignore the question, in hopes that Duo would leave the question unanswered and drop the issue. Luck, or fate, however, was not on the Japanese pilots side at the moment.

"Come on Hee-chan! You can tell me." The boy whined. Leaning closer in an unconscious effort to try and persuade Heero into telling him. He had asked some of the other members of the class to disclose the information, but upon hearing that he was their monosyllabic classmate's best friend, they all just grinned and kept the lips shut. Their silence and knowing grins were starting to annoy Duo. So, he finally decided to swallow his pride, and fear, and ask Heero directly, only to be met with more silence. "_PLEASE_! I won't laugh-" Heero's head snapped in his direction and he raised one eyebrow "-much. What's the big secret? Everyone's invited to the show anyway, so why not just tell me now?"

'_Why?_' Heero thought to himself dryly, '_because we might be gone before I have to subject myself to performing in that idiotic play before the whole community._' He made the unfortunate mistake of turning his gaze upon his partners face at that moment and found himself looking into the most convincing puppy-dog-pout facial expression he had ever seen, complete with wide eyes and lower lip jutting out. Heero felt his resolve to remain silent crumbling under that look. He sighed in defeat and mumbled something that Duo couldn't catch.

"Wha? I didn't hear you Heero."

"I said: '_The Full Monty_.' That's the name of the show we are going to perform." Heero steeled himself for laughing response he knew was coming.

Duo choked back laughter, for his best friend's sake, "I-I'm sure…it'll be…g-gr-great. Um…did you…cough get a part? Like a…sicker leading role?" Duo's voice rose in pitch as holding back his laughter became harder with each word.

Heero's eye twitched slightly. '_Best to get this over with now._' He told himself. Grabbing his book bag, he closed his locker and turned to face Duo. "Yes."

Duo bit his lip and took a few deep breaths to clam himself. His voice however, much higher than normal, betrayed his amusement, "What part?"

"Guy."

That was the last straw for Duo, who burst out laughing. After five minutes of nonstop laughter he calmed down enough to talk. "That's your characters name? Heero, that's fantastic! What's the play about?"

Heero turned away so Duo wouldn't see his blush. "You don't know?"

Duo fell silent, startling Heero. Deathscythe's pilot was never silent; it was one of the few things Heero could count on in the war.

Duo smiled faintly, a far-away sad smile that made Heero's chest ache strangely. Heero made a mental note to have Dr. J take a look at it later. "I've never seen a play." The same flicker of sadness flashed in the violet irises before Duo's cheerful mask was put firmly back in place. "So, tell me. Does the 'full monty' mean what I think it does?" The annoying American (Heero had a bad habit of repeating things, like 'Omae O Korosu', or 'Baka', etc…) wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at his best friend.

Heero showed no sign of understanding Duo, still clinging to some vague hope that he would drop the topic, he was getting a stomachache from talking so much. "What do you think it means?"

"That you're gonna strip." Duo stated it so bluntly (and accurately) that it made Heero lose his balance, lucky for him, thieves have excellent reflexes and Duo caught him before he fell and the Perfect Soldier quickly regained his balance. "WAS I RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT! cough Sorry Hee-chan., I'll stop laughing…soon. Phoo, so, how'd you get the part? How many lines do you have? Are you guys really gonna strip, all the way I mean?" Duo asked excitedly as he followed Heero to the main entrance.

"I auditioned. Not many. Yes…unfortunately," came Heero's monotone reply.

"Haha! I realize you auditioned, what I meant was: Why'd they pick you, specifically. Was there something you had that everyone else was missing?" As soon as the question was out of Duo's mouth, Heero sped up to a fast walk.

"I've just never seen you act." Duo tried to pacify his best friend. "When's the play? I'll come-" Heero had them jogging. - "Watch. I want to come watch you perform-" Heero was now running. - "Heero!" Duo grabbed Heero by the shoulder, motioning for him to stop. "Heero, you're my best friend. You're in a play. Of course I want to come and support you." He let his hand fall off Heero's shoulder. Heero could still feel the heat from where Duo's hand had touched him, and the warm feeling was spreading. He really should have J run a few tests soon, this heat was occurring more frequently whenever he was around the American pilot.

Heero turned to his worried friend and looked in his eyes. They were different than normal; they had a strange light in them. Heero felt himself drawn to them. He started to take a step forward before remembering Duo's question.

"Two weeks."

"Eh?"

"The play, opening night is in two weeks."

"Got it! Hey, dija know Wufie has a concert next Wednesday night at eight. You gonna go?"

"Hn." Heero was just starting to tune Duo out (as per usual) when all of the sudden he was pounced on.

"YEA! The real Heero Yuy is back! Man Heero, you should'a seen it, just a minute ago- I mean literally right before you showed up- there was this really talkative guy who looked just like you! It was-"

"Baka. That _was_ me." Heero glared at Duo, who just laughed and let go of Heero.

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention. Now, where was I? Right, so do you wanna go with me to – WUFIE!" Heero turned from Duo and followed his gaze to see the Chinese pilot cringe and the female student he was talking to.

She looked curiously from the Chinese student to the American one, finally her gaze settled on the Japanese student. "Wufie?" She mouthed to Heero, who merely shrugged. Shrugging in return she restored her attention to the fuming Chang Wufei.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

Wufei stopped glaring at Duo and turned blushing to the girl across from him. "I'll pick you up at seven. Dress comfortably." He gave her a little half bow, causing her to smile brighter; she gave a little wave to all three young men, Duo and Heero had already caught up to the two, turned, and left the school building.

Once she left, Duo laughed and slapped Wufei on the back. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Does Wu-chan have a _date_? Oh honey," he addressed Heero, mock grief and pride in his voice, hands clasped in front of him, eyes wide, "they grow up so fast." Laughing he turned back to Wufei, either not seeing or not caring about the vibes of death and pain the Chinese pilot was sending him. "I'm so proud of you Wu-man. What's her name? How do you know her? When can I meet her? Oh I have to tell Quatre you have a date. He'll want to meet her and see if she's worthy of dating you. We thought we were gonna hafta set you up with one of Q's sisters. I'm-"

"-Maxwell! I will answer all your questions as long as you shut up! Agreed?" Wufei glared at Duo, who nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear. Wufei sighed, "Alright, yes I have a date, her name is Gemini, she's in choir with me, you can never meet, neither will Winner-" Wufei's voice rose in volume when Duo opened his mouth in protest. "-And none of you will give her the third degree."

Duo sighed, "Meanie. Where are you-"

Heero interrupted him. "-It's dangerous to get involved with civilians. It puts her life, as well as ours, and more importantly our mission, in jeopardy. Do you-"

Wufei held up his hand, cutting off the rest of Heero's protests. "I am well aware of the risks. This won't be the first time I've indulged in recreational activity with a civilian and it won't be the last." Seeing his allies shocked expressions, well Duo's was shocked, Heero remained expressionless, however, Duo's appearance more than made up for Heero's lack of. "This is just the first time you've caught me. Now, I believe you had a question Maxwell?" Wufei smirked at Duo's slack jaw look.

Duo quickly shook off his surprise and resumed his questioning. "Where are you gonna take her? How much do you know about her? What's her favorite color? Flower? Food? How old is she? When are you gonna call me Duo?"

"A walk in the park, picnic dinner, and a martial arts challenge. I overheard some of the other girls gossiping about how advanced a martial artist she is and I wanted to see if it was true. Enough. Red- blood red. Red roses. Raspberries and chocolate. Sixteen, seventeen in June. Never."

"Does she know where you're taking her? Does she like stargazing? Maybe after you beat her at sparing you could watch the stars while eating dessert by candlelight. What are her interests? What are her goals? Do you like her? Why'd you ask her, specifically, out? Since she's in choir will she be in the concert? And what do you mean you'll 'never' call me Duo? Don't you love me anymore Wuffers?"

Duo pouted and the anger (…and…jealousy?) Heero had been feeling at seeing Duo so interested in Wufei's date melted away at the sight of those pouting lips. He felt torn between the urge to punch Wufei for causing Duo to pout and the urge to comfort Duo and kiss away- no! Perfect Soldiers didn't have these kinds of urges and feelings for anyone. Was that what all those warm, tingling aches he'd been having around Duo were? Lust?

"No she doesn't know what we're doing. I'm sure she enjoys stargazing. …I'll keep that suggestion in mind. Her goals and interests are her own and I won't break her confidence to indulge you. Yes. –" While Wufei was answering Duo's questions, Heero continued his inner monologue.

Well, yes. But he'd feeling lust toward Duo since he first saw him. Yes, even though the American shot him…twice. Well, actually it was three bullets but more to the point these recent feelings were different. Deeper. –

" – I enjoy her company. Of course. Exactly what it sounds like. I never loved you and never will if you call me…_that_ again! No more questions." Wufei turned to leave.

"Fine." Duo shouted at his retreating form. "But I'm still telling Quatre you have a date! He'll be pissed if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him." Wufei waved dismissively without turning around. Duo 'hmphed', and turned back to Heero. "That's why I put him in Cosmetology, to meet someone. Now I find out he doesn't _need_ any help. How do you like that?"

Heero shrugged. "He's attractive. Why would he need any help? I still don't agree with him endangering–"

"If he's done this before and we're just finding out now…then we can trust him. I mean _damn_. His love life is more active than mine!"

Heero raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"I know he's just as sexy as the rest of us–"

Heero continued to reminisce while Duo ranted. Duo was so different from everyone else Heero had ever met. Even when he shot Heero, Duo was cracking jokes and smiling. But he wasn't naïve or weak, by any means. Duo was an orphan from the streets and learned the ways of the world early on, like Heero. He would do what he had to do, and he did it well, but he could still joke and smile and laugh so easily. He was kind to the world that took everything from him while blaming himself for all the pain.

" –Quatre's _adorable_, Trowa's got that shy/tall, dark, and handsome combo goin' on, you're dead sexy, brooding, mysterious and untouchable, but that just gives you an extra edge, …and I'm gorgeous, plain and simple – but still! Quatre's got Trowa, Wufei's got… lots of people, and I want – I mean I'm alone."

"So am I."

Duo stopped walking, hand resting on the bar that all schools have on the inside of their doors. "I thought you – but… she's always following you…"

"Whom are you talking about?" Heero asked, watching Duo's face.

"Relena." Duo replied, a hint of disgust detectable in his voice.

"You don't like her." Heero stated.

"Eh. Not exactly. She's the one person who really has the ability to make peace a reality, and for that I would willingly give my life for hers if the mission called for it, its just…" Duo sighed, searching for the right words. "It seems like all of her beliefs have been indoctrinated into her, I mean she believes them but… its like in geometry, you know what a plane is, you can identify it, but you can't define it. She has a set of beliefs, she can identify when someone's beliefs conflict with her own, but she doesn't know how to fix it or how to make her own ideals a reality – or even what the beliefs she holds really mean it seems. Otherwise, she wouldn't need us."

"Aa." Heero reached past Duo and opened the door. "Or when you're doing proofs and you know what equals what but not the theorem that explains why."

"You agree with me?"

"Yes. For all she's seen and been through, she's still very naïve. I think the only reason she professes to like me is because she believes it's expected, the princess always falls for the…"

"Prince."

"…prince…who saves her. Happily ever after. I'm hoping she'll grow out of it. _Soon_."

"Good luck. Now, I just gotta ask…you don't have to answer but…is it _just_ Relena or all girls you're not interested in?"

"That would be an unnecessary distraction and a danger to the mission." Heero replied in his usual monotone.

Duo sighed dramatically and followed him down the steps of the school. "Just when I start to think you're human, you pull a Heero- Perfect Soldier- Yuy."

Heero glanced at Duo using his peripheral vision. He seemed like his normal cheerful self, except for a slight slouch in his shoulders. Heero mentally sighed. "All girls."

"Wha?"

"I'm attracted to guys. I'm not interested in girls, period."

"Oh."

Heero stole another glance at Duo. He was no longer slouching and seemed to have an extra bounce in his step. Interesting. "What about you?"

Duo stumbled. "Are you kidding me? You can't tell?"

Heero shrugged and looked away, staring at the ground.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm gay Heero."

Heero mused to himself. So Duo's gay. Very interesting. He thinks I'm 'dead sexy'. That opened up new possibil- no! Nothing changed. Besides he thinks all of the Gundam pilots are attractive…I was the only one he called 'sexy' though.

They walked together in companionable silence before Heero remembered something.

"What were you going to ask me? Before you saw Chang."

"Oh! You never answered my question, I was going to repeat it: Are you going to Wufei's concert on Wednesday?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You should. We need to show our support for our friend and our school spirit! That and Quatre and Trowa could use some alone time. Our safehouse is so small and they weren't sure how you and Wufei would handle seeing two male Gundam pilots together, so they– "

"What about you? They weren't concerned about you?"

"Nope!" Duo grinned. "I'm the one who set them up. I thought it was obvious they were meant to be together. They were both just really shy. I got bored one day and was impatient of watching run around in circles so I knida pushed 'em together. Once he got passed his shyness he really took charge."

"Quatre?"

"Nuh-uh. Trowa. I know, shocking. I think he spent too much time with the lions and tigers. He's very cat-like." Duo turned to Heero, who froze on the bottom step of their current safehouse, and smiled before opening the door and disappearing inside. Well, his body disappeared, but not voice shouting "Quatre!"

Heero walked into the safehouse to find Quatre walk out of the bedroom, hurriedly fixing his shirt, vest missing, and hair rumpled. His eyes flashed to Heero, before returning to Duo, worry leaking through his calm mask.

Duo looked behind him and saw the source of Quatre's concern. He grinned, "Oh, don't worry about him. I told him. He was cool with it. Didn't know _I_ was gay though, not sure what that says about him. I saw Wufei today though, as we were leaving, you'll never guess what happened!"

"What Duo?"

Duo grabbed Quatre's hands in his, eyes shining, "Wufei has a date! With a girl!"

"Really?" Quatre's eyes widened, looking to Heero for confirmation, seeing the stoic pilots nod, he started jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's her name? Where'd he meet her? Trowa! Trowa come here you'll never guess what happened! When do I get to meet her? When is their date? Where are they going? Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Breathe Quatre." Trowa said as he emerged from the bedroom with his usual indifferent appearance. He hugged the Arabian pilot from behind and placed a light kiss on the smaller boy's temple. Quatre giggled and removed his hands from Duo's to place them over Trowa's, leaning back into the taller pilot's embrace.

Duo looked over at Heero and winked. Returning his attention to the couple in front of him he cooed, "Ahhh, I wish I had a camera."

Quatre blushed and Trowa let go after giving the blonde a final squeeze and walked into the kitchen area and put on a pot of water for coffee and tea.

Duo took his usual seat by the refrigerator and Heero sat at his left and Quatre at his right, and answered Quatre's questions.

"I think I know her. Short girl, lithe but curvy, long honey blonde hair, blue eyes with an interesting pattern, smiles at everyone?" Quatre sipped at his tea. "She's in my photography class. Sweet girl, very smart. She's always singing. She's in musical theater as well. I like her. Let's invite her over for lunch on Sunday." Seeing Heero's glare of concern and disapproval he explained further, hoping to reassure the Japanese youth. "She's a street orphan from New York – I overheard her conversation with our teacher when he assigned us a project to photograph our family. She's been making her own living for as long as she can remember. She won't question why five guys are living together in a small house. Besides, don't you think it would be good to interview her, see if she's a danger to the mission?"

"Aa."

Duo raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're so agreeable today. What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Duo stood up and leaned closer to Heero and put his palm over Heero's forehead, checking his temperature.

Heero jerked back, away from Duo's touch. "Baka. I'm in perfect physical condition."

Duo grinned slowly, eyes roving over Heero's entire body before returning to capture his eyes. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Heero turned quickly and went into the quest bedroom he and Duo shared, fleeing before the heat he could feel in his cheeks showed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, that was the first chapter of my very first (drum roll please) CHAPTERED FIC! Dun dunna na. So, what'd ya think? Come on guys, I'm very fragile and I need reassurance or constructive criticism! I NEED REVIEWS! I spent most of my free time at camp writing this and I need to know if you liked it, what y'all think I need to change, etc… and I want more than 4! Think you can do that? Goooood… NOW GO FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING BWAHAHAHAHAHA (cough)(hack) I'll just go now…


	2. Heero has verbal diarrhea

Here's ch. 2, hope you like it! I don't own GW _or_ Whose Line Is It Anyway? I think the same warnings as before apply...and if you got to this chapter then you obviously don't mind yaoi, OOC, yada yada yada...I'd like to thank the 5 people who reviewed!

I love you Aryam, your my wall of encouragement!

BlackRain88, Meg-Of-The-Moon, and ffpanda you guys rock my socks!

And LRL, thank you for the criticism, but I don't understand what you meant by 'but i hated the fact that Wu-chan was gay'? I made Wufei straight... Oh my head...

Anyway, on with the chapter!

At least, that's what he intended to do, but just when he reached the doorway, the front door slammed open and Wufei stormed into the safe-house. Heero turned around to watch the scene unfold, from his position he could clearly hear and see everything that was happening without actually being a part of the confrontation he felt was inevitable.

"Hello Wufei. How was school?" Quatre asked politely, trying valiantly to hide his grin…and the hicky on his exposed neck.

"Get into a fight with a vacuum, Winner?" Wufei smirked, eyes glancing pointedly at the short (well, short_er_) boys uncovered neck, before returning to his eyes, mouth quirking into an amused smile.

Quatre flushed and stuttered, searching for the right words. Sensing his lover's distress, Trowa stepped forward and slipped his arm around Quatre's waist.

"No." The tall pilot answered. Green eyes never leaving black, daring Wufei to comment.

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow. "How long?"

"Six months in five days." Trowa responded, looking down at the blonde with a tiny smile on his face.

Wufei looked from Trowa to Quatre, "Took you two long enough." Wufei settled his gaze on Duo, "That means Duo's the only one alone."

Heero cringed, whether from the assumption that he was with Relena, or how Duo's back and shoulders tensed at the word 'alone'. "Why does everyone assume I'm in love with, or at least in a relationship with, Relena Peacecraft?"

All four pilots turned to stare at Heero. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stared in mild shock, and Duo because he thought Heero had left the room to go do homework or stare at his laptop.

Quatre was the first to regain his power of speech, "Your not? But, she's always chasing you around, I thought the two of you had some understanding…"

Heero stared back at the three confused pilots. "I will say this only once, so listen well. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. RELENA…or any girl for that matter. Now, I have homework to do." And with that said, Heero turned and entered the quest bedroom, smiling (on the inside…geez) at the astonished faces of the pilots of Heavyarms, Shenlong, and Sandrock…and Duo's mischievous grin. He was just about to shut the door when he heard Quatre call out to him. He stuck his head out the door and gave Quatre his 'What do you want and make it quick' look.

"Are you single?"

Heero raised one eyebrow and Quatre blushed.

"That's not what I meant. I'm very happy with Trowa. What I meant was, if you're single that is, do you want us to fix you up with someone? Being alone is…well, lonely.

"A relationship would be a distraction and a danger to the mission." Heero quickly closed the door, cutting off any retorts. Once he'd settled down at his desk, he pulled out his laptop and booted it up. He had already finished all his homework, except for theater, which was to practice his lines and he was not going to do that with the others in the safe-house. Once his computer finished loading, Heero opened a connection with J, to do his customary update with the scientist.

"Ahhh, pilot 01, I trust you and the others are enjoying the temporary downtime?" Dr. J's amused bust appeared on Heero's screen. Without waiting for an answer, the clawed scientist proceeded right to the point. "Status report."

"No movement. Pilots' true identities are safe and undercover; the gundams are hidden as well. No sign of 'The Pink Menace.'"

Dr. J chuckled at his pilot's codename for the Peacecraft girl. Even hundreds of light years (I'm a sci-fi nerd…can ya' tell?) away and with no emotion displayed on Yuy's face or laced in his voice, the mad scientist could sense his dislike for the young pacifist. The only one who seemed to not notice was the politician herself. Maybe he and the other gundam scientists could…no, best not to interfere with the pilots' personal lives any more than they already did. That didn't mean they couldn't bet on them at their expense of course. Besides, he'd already lost the one on when pilots 03 and 04 would get together, thanks to Professor G's prodigy; it was time to redeem himself. "Understood. And 01," Heero had moved to disconnect the communication, when his mentor's voice halted his actions. "Good luck in the play coming up. Hopefully the cease-fire will last long enough for you to stay and perform. Break a leg." J laughed as the young teen hurriedly severed the link, not before his left eye twitched slightly though.

Heero glared menacingly at the laptop, even after he ended the brief meeting with the weird old man who trained him. How did he find out about the theater class? And the play? And his role _in_ the play? It was time to have a grill. An all _American_ grill.

Standing, he turned off his laptop and walked back into the kitchen, where he found Duo standing between Wufei and Quatre, arms outstretched, peaceful but worried smile on his face, his look and posture reminded him of how Quatre usually acted: the mediator. Trowa was the only one sitting, he was on the other side of the kitchen, the table between him and the other three, calmly sipping his coffee and watching the scene before him, slightly amused. Heero thought it would be best to observe the event before him and joined Trowa at the table, pulling a chair, silently (like he would do anything loudly…unless I make him…hmmm), next to Trowa. The former clown slid a mug of coffee in front of the Wing pilot, the cup being the only recognition the tall man made of his comrade. Heero didn't mind, or even notice; both pairs of cobalt and emerald eyes were glued to the incident before them.

After a few moments, Heero broke the silence. "What happened?"

"Kitty-Quat (I don't remember where I saw this but I loved it so I'm using it, ok?) made the mistake of mentioning his plan to invite Wufei's date over for lunch on Sunday. If Duo hadn't stepped in, it would not have been pretty."

"Hn. Wufei would beat up Quatre, you would beat up Wufei, Duo would laugh himself into a comma, and I would be left to clean the mess."

"Or shoot us all."

"…That's always an option."

"If that happened, would you shoot Duo as well?" Trowa turned and looked at Heero for the first time since the Japanese pilot entered the room.

Heero made eye contact with Trowa and stopped to think for a second. "No, he since he didn't join in the beating."

Trowa raised the eyebrow that wasn't hidden, "Is that the only reason?" Without waiting for an answer, and knowing better than to expect one, he turned back to the other three in time to see Duo physically restrain the Chinese pilot.

Heero decided to store that question, and the thoughts that followed, for another time and returned his attention to watch Duo physically restrain a furious Wufei and Quatre smile his zero system/insane 'no-one-can-stop-me-from-doing-what-I-want' look. This was getting to be quit disturbing…Heero wondered how long it would last…

Just then, Duo seemed to notice their audience. Hoping to somehow salvage the situation, or at least direct Wufei's anger in another direction, the Chinese pilot was strong but he wasn't stupid enough to engage Heero in hand-to-hand combat, Trowa and Quatre were a package deal and he didn't think Wufei could take them both at the same time…at least not hand-to-hand, so really he was the only one who should be worrying for his safety, he turned his head toward the two, seated pilots and asked the dreaded question. "What do you think Heero, Trowa?"

Trowa took a long sip of coffee, clearly staling. Heero wished he had a Snickers® at that moment, then he discovered the coffee Trowa placed in front of him and joined his comrade in taking an overly dramatic drink from his mug. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever, and the three pilots had stopped bickering to turn and stare at the other two, waiting for their answers. The tables had been turned on the former audience.

Trowa was the first to speak, "Nothing personal Wufei, but I have to back Quatre up on this one. We need to find out more about her and a casual Sunday lunch would be ideal."

Heero remained silent; both sides had a point. While it was imperative that they learn more about this…student, having her meet all of them might not be the wisest way to do it. Finally, not being able to reach a conclusion one-way or the other, Heero decided to remain impartial. "I don't care what you do."

"Does this mean we can make it brunch?" Duo asked excitedly. He immediately started running, trying to escape Wufei's wrath, which had just been unleashed on him.

Heero sighed. He wasn't afraid, Duo had surprising stamina and could run and dodge from their Chinese companion for a long time, and Wufei knew that, annoying though he might be, Duo was important to the mission. This information, however, did not stop the anger from rising in him at seeing Duo's welfare threatened. Heero massaged his left temple. "Leave Duo alone."

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, four pairs of eyes turned to him, bodies freezing where they were. Trowa and Quatre shared a secret smile and a knowing glance…well, they hoped it meant what they thought it meant.

"Why?" Wufei questioned, eyes narrowing, not in anger but confusion.

Heero stood up and walked toward the American, whose eyes followed his every move. "Because," stated Heero, who stopped a foot away from the braided boy. "I would like to know, why Dr. J knows about my theater class, the upcoming play, and my being in it." He glared at Duo, whose eyes widened in shock and guilt. He began to back up slowly as Heero followed, moving forward just as slowly, to counterpoint Duo's actions. They moved like predator and prey.

'Prey' pretty much summed up Duo's feelings at that moment. He stretched one of his hands behind him to scratch his back and laughed nervously. "It's a funny story really…" And with that, Duo turned and took off, running toward the guest bedroom. He knew he couldn't outrun Wing's pilot so he tried to escape to a room with a locking door. He didn't make it in time. Poor Duo…

Heero stopped Duo from shutting the door and tackled the lithe pilot, pinning him to the wall opposite the door. "Well?"

Duo looked around nervously, avoiding Heero's gaze. "Well, when no one at school would tell me what play you guys were performing, and I was afraid to ask you, so I thought I'd ask G. Well, I had to tell him _why_ I wanted to know the play, and you know how I feel about lying, so I had to tell him about you and the class. So he pulled Dr. J into the conversation and he looked up the play. He showed it to G and they started laughing but they wouldn't tell me what play it was. All they said is that I should be proud and amazed of you and your many talents, and then they signed off. I was getting frustrated so I finally decided to confront you, but I kept losing my nerve and backing out at the last minute. Please don't hate me or beat me up. I'm too young and sexy and single to have my face smashed in!" Duo screwed his eyes shut and tensed, waiting for the first punch. When it didn't happen, he cautiously opened one eye, seeing Heero standing in front of him, shoulders slightly slumped with a strange look in his eye, Duo opened the other eye and relaxed.

Heero slowly lowered his arms but didn't move back. He felt his shoulders slump, not caring that he was showing his partner that he was hurt. "Do you really think I would hurt you?" He whispered, dreading the answer.

"Would you?" Duo answered in the same quiet tone, meeting Heero's eyes with his own raw hurt expression. "You're always threatening to kill me, and I know you're strong enough to. I like to think you would never hurt me, unless I endangered the mission or something, but-"

"I could never hurt you." Heero cut him off. His expression becoming determined, arms rising again to both sides of the wall alongside Duo's head. "I only threaten because you make it so hard to concentrate sometimes. I can't always tune you out. But it's all a bluff, I could never kill you Duo, not even if the mission called for it. I'd rather bite my own tongue."

"Heero…?"

"You're my best friend. You're the only one who tried to get to know me. No matter what I do or how mean I am to you, in the morning, you're still there, by my side. You never tried to punish or change me, you just accepted me. Even when I tried to kill you when we first met. And for that, I will always be grateful."

Duo smiled slightly, "If you recall, I tried to kill you first."

Heero smirked, the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, causing Duo's smile to widen. Heero backed up a step, giving Duo some room. "However, if you tell anyone what I just said, I'll break my word and kill you. Got it?"

Duo winked at Heero and mock saluted, "Aye, aye, Captain Indulgent, sir!" ('Captain Softie' seemed open to too many gutter jokes…) Duo dashed quickly from the room, giving Heero no time to comment. He stuck his head back in the doorway after a second, he gave Heero a serious look, "Just so yanno, I could never hurt you either, that is, if I was stronger than you…" Duo gave Heero a genuine smile and a little laugh and disappeared into the hallway again.

Once he was sure Duo had gone into the kitchen, he slumped down, back sliding against the wall until he was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them tightly. Why did he admit that to Duo? He never let anyone know what was in his heart, but just now he had let someone in. Someone he had feelings about. What was wrong with him? He was the Perfect Soldier, a trained weapon, he wasn't supposed to feel, or need anyone. But when he saw the fear in Duo's eyes when he thought Heero was going to hurt him, it tore at Heero's heart and for the first time he didn't want to instill fear to reach his goal. He'd always believed what Machiavelli had written in _The Prince_. "The ends justify the means" and "it is better to be feared than loved". But all that had flown out the window when Duo had looked at him with those fear filled eyes.

When Heero had sufficiently calmed down, he stood up and looked at the clock on the table next to his side of the bed, the master and guest bedrooms each had a king and queen size bed, respectively. Quatre and Trowa shared the master bedroom; Duo and Heero shared the guest bedroom, and Wufei slept on the futon in the 'living room'. The pilots all had agreed that the room was too small to really be considered a real 'living room'. Nonetheless, Wufei had insisted on sleeping on the futon, the others hadn't really minded. Heero was used to rooming with Duo, and it gave him an excuse to ogle the American. And now that he knew about Quatre and Trowa, they obviously didn't mind sharing a room…among other things… Still, he had to wonder if Duo minded sharing a bed with him. He'd have to talk to him later that night.

The clock read 5:30. Dinner should be ready in about half an hour; it was Trowa's turn to cook. Out of the five pilots, Trowa was definitely the most skilled at cooking. Quatre had never had to cook before, so when it was his turn and there were no Maganac's (or other servants/cooks) to attend them, Trowa helped out. Wufei knew a few recipes but usually ended up burning what it was he was cooking (the others suspected it was Duo's power of annoyance but couldn't prove anything…) and ordered take-out. Heero could cook fairly decently, what he made was always edible; it normally just didn't taste very good…at all…but it was edible. And Duo…well actually none of them had ever seen Duo cook. When it was his turn he just usually ordered pizza. He said it was because no one else ever made/ordered pizza. That week Trowa made pizza from scratch. The next day it was Duo's turn…he brought back hamburgers from a local fast-food restaurant that night. The others knew better than to make pizza when Duo's turn was next…pizza they could handle, hamburgers pushed their limit of acceptable American food. Unless of course they (meaning Trowa) grilled the meat, but fast-food…Wufei glared at Duo the whole night. Duo just grinned widely, gave Wufei a nuggie, and ate his burger. The worst part was when Quatre realized what he was eating was cow, the humble Arabian started to cry, blubbering something about 'poor cows' and 'animal cruelty'. Trowa just stared at the cheeseburger in front of him and poked absently at it. Heero just ate his 'food' and left to check his laptop for new missions. He then spent most of the wee hours of the morning holding Duo's hair for him while he 'worshipped the porcelain goddess'. It wasn't a pretty picture. No one even talked about hamburgers for the next month. Duo still turned slightly green whenever they were mentioned, of course, that didn't stop him from eating them.

Heero decided to see if Trowa needed someone to set the table or something. He walked into the kitchen and found the table set, and Trowa standing in front of the stove, stirring something-or-other in a saucepan, the timer on the oven declaring that it would be twenty more minutes before whatever-it-was inside was done. Seeing that there was nothing he could do, and he had no desire to watch whatever stupid show Quatre and Duo were watching, Heero sat down at the table. After another minute of stirring, Trowa set the wooden spoon down and sat down at the table with Heero.

"What happened after you caught Duo?" Trowa never minced words.

"What do you mean?" Heero stared directly at Trowa, unwilling to reiterate the… verbal diarrhea he disclosed with Duo earlier with Trowa.

Trowa didn't let the subject go so easily though. He returned the stare with one of his own. "He was frightened when he left, ecstatic when he reappeared a few moments later, and you don't show up for over an hour. Something happened."

Heero looked at the oven timer, 15 minutes to go. "What did Duo say?"

"He wouldn't tell us anything. Something happened."

"Obviously it would appear that either nothing happened, or it's none of your business." Heero glared at Trowa.

Trowa shrugged and stood up, returning to stir the contents of the saucepan. "I promised Quat I would try to find out what happened. He likes to know what's going on. He said he was picking up some odd emotions from the guest bedroom."

Heero nodded in acceptance, "I'll tell him you tried."

They fell silent (big surprise) until the timer on the oven went off. Trowa grabbed the potholders and opened the oven, taking his creation out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack next to the stove. "Heero, go tell everyone dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

Heero stood and walked into the living room, it was the only room with a T.V., to find the other three pilots sitting on the drawn futon, legs stretched out in front of them. They were staring at the television making laughing at some idiotic early twenty-first century show. "Ten minutes until dinner." Heero stated, standing to one side of the futon, arms crossed.

Wufei nodded slightly, Quatre smiled and thanked Heero, Duo waved Heero over and asked if he wanted to sit and watch with them.

Heero sighed, there was no point in resisting. "What show is it?"

"It's called 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?' It's an improv/comedy and it's _hilarious_."

"Hn."

"I have to agree with Maxwell," everyone in the room stared at Wufei, whose eyes never left the television screen. "I know, shocking. However, it is an extremely amusing program."

"Especially Colin and Ryan." Quatre piped up, "Those two are…just, _side-splitting_ together." Quatre giggled at something the host said.

Duo, who was on the end farthest from Heero, caught Heero's gaze and smiled. He scooted closer to Quatre and patted the space next to him. "Join us, the show's gonna end when dinner's ready anyway. So, take a load off and join us."

What the hell. Heero walked behind the futon and sat down next to Duo. Soon, even Heero became engrossed with the show, and though he didn't laugh out loud, he found himself relaxing enough to smile. In what seemed like no time at all, the show ended and everyone got up and headed to the kitchen.

Duo grinned at Heero, who was the last to get up, "what'd you think of the show?"

Heero stared at the black screen, Wufei turned it off when the winner finished reading the credits, until he felt his expression return to normal. After a moment he rose from his seat and started making his way to the kitchen. "It was…interesting."

Duo laughed, "Coming from you, that's high praise. Do you think you might want to watch it again?"

Heero remained silent for a moment. There was no harm in watching the show, and it was very interesting, to say the least…and it was another excuse to sit close to Duo. "Aa."

"Awesome." Duo stated. He walked into the kitchen and sat down, quickly filling his plate with everything on the table.

Heero sat down and waited for Duo to finish putting a dent in the amount of food Trowa made before taking his own modest amount.

For the next forty minutes, Duo and Quatre filled the room with idle chitchat, sometimes pulling the other pilots into the conversation. Wufei was the first to leave the table; he was tired of hearing the terrible two (Duo and Quatre) tease him about his upcoming date. Next was Duo, even though he ate a lot, he ate very quickly. Quatre finished eating next, but stayed to help Trowa with the dishes. Heero left shortly after, going to take a shower.

After his shower, he walked back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and saw Quatre and Trowa playfully splashing each other with the dishwater, after a minute of spraying, Trowa grabbed Quatre from behind and started tickling him. Heero felt like he was intruding on a private moment so he quickly left. They looked so happy…Heero was happy for his two friends, but for some reason he felt so jealous…

Well, that's all for now... reviews feed the fire that is my muse! Let's try for (drum roll please...) 6 reviews! ;( I'm not asking for much...


	3. Go to sleep silent angel, go to sleep

Hey guys! Here is the complete 3rd chapter (it's not just what I posted earlier, I wrote more and added it on)! It's still not quite as long as the others, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I think it can out alright…

I think if you got this far into the story, you know it's yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, Relena bashing (I'll consider being nicer…later…maybe), yadda, yadda, yadda…

Based on your review I decided to have…oh you'll read and find out soon enough! R&R! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Heero walked into the guest room and shook his head, trying to clear it of his feelings of jealousy and emptiness. Duo was sitting on the bed in his bedclothes, a pair of boxers, still damp from his recent shower, trying to drag a brush through his tangled hair.

Duo looked up and smiled at Heero, "Hey roomy! Wanna help tame the jungle?"

Heero narrowed his eyes and regarded the knotted mess that replaced Duo's usual knot-free length of hair.

"I ran out of the detangle spray I usually use." Duo said in way of explanation. He grunted, the brush was caught on a particularly cumbersome knot. "Whose turn is it to go shopping? I'll have to tell them to pick some up before they go out tomorrow."

Heero walked over to the bed and removed Duo's hands from the brush. He sat behind Duo and brought all of Duo's hair from the front to rest on his back. Then he split it into two groups and pushed the group on the right over Duo's shoulder, to deal with later. "I'll remember to put it on the list. Any specific brand?"

Duo turned his head to the side a bit and frowned slightly, "I thought you weren't going until next week?"

He memorized the schedule. "Aa. It was originally going to be Wufei's turn tomorrow, but since he has a date, Quatre insisted he stay home all day 'preparing'. Since my turn was next, I suggested we switch." No…he memorized _my_ schedule…interesting.

"Mmmm, that's nice."

Heero wasn't sure if Duo was commenting on the change in shopper or Heero's patient and gentle hands guiding the brush. Heero had discovered Duo relaxed more when someone was brushing his hair tenderly than any other time. This discovery was made after one particularly dangerous mission in which Duo injured five ribs and fractured a part of his skull, causing his hair to become matted with blood while simultaneously rendering him incapable of cleaning/caring for it himself. The braided American had asked Heero, who was bruised but not seriously injured, to wash and brush it for him.

Heero didn't realize how much more difficult the maintenance for long hair was as opposed to short. Duo had remained calm through Heero's awkward shampoo and conditioning, reminding him to ease up or make sure the water didn't run into his eyes as need be, but once the Perfect Soldier tried to harshly pull the brush through the rat's nest that was Duo's hair from the top to bottom, Duo lost it.

Heero told him to shut up, that it couldn't hurt that much. Duo glared, it wasn't as scary as Heero's notorious 'glare of inevitable death' but was chilling in its own right, and turned around angrily (as swiftly as he could which was no where near as fast as the American usually moved), grabbed a chunk as Heero's hair, and yanked. The Japanese youth barked in pain and it was his turn to glare at his piloting partner. This time Duo seemed unaffected by Heero's omnipotent glare and sustained eye contact with Heero and informed him that since Duo's hair was longer, Heero was pulling harder and farther away from his head, causing the pain to intensify…plus the fact that he had a "HEAD INJURY!" as Duo liked to remind him.

After that, Heero was careful to be patient and tender while using the brush, and to start at the bottom when dealing with knotted long hair. Even when the knots were detangled, Heero continued to brush the silken tresses. It seemed like this was his one chance to touch the locks- and unbraided! -and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. Upon hearing Duo's quiet sighs and moans of content, Heero allowed himself a small half-smile (no one could see him…) and filed the sounds away for later use.

Heero blinked, returning to the present and remembered his still unanswered question. He smirked, hearing Duo's now familiar sighs, knowing he was the cause of Duo's distraction. "Any specific brand?" He repeated the question softly, trying not to disturb Duo's relaxed mood.

Duo shrugged. "Whatever's cheapest, but make sure it's a big bottle, not one of those dinky cans that are smaller than the average water bottle."

"Hn. Check." Heero decided he couldn't delay any longer, having detangled the chestnut hair while he was still reminiscing, and separated the locks into three sections for the customary braid. He couldn't plait Duo's hair as quickly as Duo but he was a fast learner and no longer needed assistance on the beginning, the hardest part according to Duo. He had just started braiding when Duo's hand grabbed one of his and stopped him from continuing.

Duo looked over his shoulder and grinned at Heero's inquiring expression (a.k.a.- one raised eyebrow…that's it…really). "I'm gonna sleep with it down tonight. I was planning on brushing it tomorrow morning, since I ran out of detangler it's just gonna got all knotted again, no matter how tight the braid is." Duo looked down apprehensively. "You can brush and braid it tomorrow though, i-if you like."

Heero looked down as well, suddenly finding the pattern on the bed sheet fascinating… well, he _would_ _have_ found the pattern interesting…if it hadn't been solid black… "I'd like that. If you let- _trust_ me with your hair." Heero responded quietly.

Duo looked up at Heero, who didn't lift his head, but looked at Duo up through his bangs. Duo smiled softly, it wasn't one of Duo's usual wide grins, it wasn't even very big, but Heero liked it the best because it reached his eyes. "Of course I trust you."

Heero's eyes dropped back to the mesmerizing pattern-less design. "You thought I was going to hurt you earlier."

Duo cocked his head to one side, "Is that what's bothering you? Hee-chan, I've always trusted you. You're my best friend, I don't want to make you angry…or anything but happy really, but that's beside the point. I can hold my own in a fight, I can't beat you but I'm not totally helpless, thing is, I don't _want_ to fight you. And no one likes to take a beating…and you do threaten me a lot, y'know… But, I think I always knew you wouldn't actually kill me, at least not while I'm still necessary to the mission, ne?" Duo laughed, but Heero didn't respond, so he continued, "It was just…nice to hear it out loud, from you."

Heero looked up and made eye contact with Duo. They stayed that way for half a minute before Duo's cheeks tinted red and the young American bid a hasty retreat to the hallway, muttering something about not finished homework that was due soon. Heero stared at the hallway visible through the space that Duo had left ajar; he forgot to close the door in his haste to abscond (hehe, cool word, ne? …Well, I think it is).

Heero frowned. Usually at this time Duo would do his homework at the desk in the room they shared, still chatting mindlessly, as Heero first stared at his laptop for (at minimum) half an hour, then, after accepting the fact that he had no messages, and that the laptop would beep if he got one anyway, he would shut it and pick up whatever book he was currently analyzing (Dr. J insisted he read and study almost every text man had ever written: Homer, Shakespeare, Machiavelli, Mark Twain, Jane Austen, Joseph Conrad, etc…). So why the change in proceedings?

Heero liked having a fixed schedule; it gave him a sense of stability and purpose in the harsh reality of war. Duo's sudden departure was abnormal, even for the paradox that was Duo Maxwell. Heero decided to push the scrutiny of his partner's perplexing behavior to the corner of his mind that he reserved for his investigation of Duo, although, the proverbial 'corner' was rapidly growing and would soon develop into a room of its own, and complete his usual nighttime ritual stare-down with his computer.

When his internal clock told him it was 11:00, the time he usually went to sleep on weekends (hey, teenage terrorist/soldiers/pretending-to-be-regular-students need a good night's sleep too), he looked up and closed his book, Duo was still missing. Heero replayed the events immediately following Duo's departure, searching for the cause of said retreat. Not finding anything, Heero decided to reach back further and replay the entire evening, starting from when they entered the safe-house after school. Ah, there, after Heero reassured Duo that he would not hurt him and Duo left, he wondered _if Duo minded sharing a bed with him_. That must be it (poor deluded Heero…).

Mission Accepted.

Heero stood up, placing his book down on the dresser he used, and left the room. He'd start his search for Duo in the pseudo-living room…or maybe the kitchen, the American did have an insatiable appetite. Heero paused and contemplated all possible meanings concerning that last thought…Heero shook his head and continued down the hallway. As he passed the master bedroom, Heero heard some…odd noises and decided not to even bother checking for Duo in there. Duo wasn't in the living room, but there was an angry Chinese pilot who was grumbling about the injustice of being woken up in the middle of the night. Then in the kitchen sitting on one of the counter surfaces with his back to Heero, the back silhouette of a lithe body covered in flowing tresses of chestnut.

Heero walked slowly, giving him a sense of calm, no matter how fake it was, until he stood in front of Duo. The longhaired boy had his arms locked around his knees with his chin resting on them. His loose hair acted as a shield covering his face so Heero could not see his eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn't think of a way to phrase his question.

Duo raised his head a little and gave Heero a flat chuckle. "You look like a fish, opening and closing your mouth like that. Ask anything you want Heero, and I'll answer. You know I don't lie."

Heero took a deep breath and decided to just be blunt. "Now that you know my…sexual orientation, does sharing a bed with me make you uncomfortable? Is that why you ran out of the room?" Heero winced slightly, hearing the hurt in his voice that he'd been unable to repress. Not wanting the American to hear it, he said the next idea that popped into his head. "I'll sleep on the floor if it'll make you more comfortable…"

Duo raised his head fully for the first time, and dropped his legs to rest over the edge of the counter, almost touching Heero. "Sleeping in the same bed with you doesn't make me uncomfortable, but I bet sleeping on the floor would be. Is sharing a bed with me knowing I'm gay awkward for you?"

Heero shook his head (shake no; nod yes…just in case anyone was confused). He noticed Duo's avoidance as to why the American ran out but decided to let the topic go for now. "Let's get some sleep."

Heero took a step back and waited for Duo to hop down from the counter and join him. Together, they made their way back to the guest bedroom and settled in for the night.

Duo curled up, facing away from Heero, "Nighty, night Hee-chan."

Heero smirked before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him, at least the American pilot remembered that part of their nightly ritual…

­­­­Heero turned down the next aisle of the supermarket, looking for the last item on his shopping list: hair detangler. It was not an easy find. He stopped when he reached the shampoo/conditioner section of the aisle. And stared…and stared. Heero never realized how many different types of hair care products there were in big chain supermarkets. This was Heero's first time shopping in an actual town. It wasn't as big as some of the stores he'd seen in prosperous cities, but whenever they had an assignment or safe-house in a city the pilots had either not stayed long enough to need to go shopping or Quatre's servants would do the shopping for them.

After a few moments, Heero started looking for the product, or cluster of products he was supposed to buy. It took him five minutes to locate the hair detanglers and find the optimum mix of quantity and economy. When he reached the checkout counter he glared at the middle-aged woman behind the counter. It wasn't anything personal, he had no other obligations for the weekend and all his homework was already completed (damn him…), it was just a habit. And as Duo would say, "If it 'ain't' broke, don't fix it." Heero saw no reason to change his customs.

He arrived back at the safe-house just in time to watch Trowa and Quatre engaged in a staring contest with Duo trying to stifle his laughter in the background.

Heero stared at each Gundam pilot in turn, settling on Duo, and raised one eyebrow. Duo returned Heero's confused look with a laughing grin. Then as calmly and evenly as he could, Duo explained the standoff going on between pilots 03 and 04.

"Q wants to…(cough) 'check on' Wu when he's on hi-his (chuckle) date."

"Hn. That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Quatre and Trowa broke off their face-off and Duo paused in his laughter to stare at Heero. Then Quatre eyes widened and his face broke into a broad grin and he turned to Trowa exclaiming, "See! Even _Heero_ agrees with me." Trowa merely continued to stare at Heero with his same impassive features. Duo, on the other hand, had redoubled in his mirth. Upon hearing Duo's uproarious laughter, Wufei entered the room in his usual outfit with his usual scowl in place.

"Maxwell control yourself." (He was now laughing so hard he was rolling and compulsing on the ground in silent glee.) "What can possibly have caused Maxwell this much…spasm-ing?"

Upon seeing that Quatre and Trowa were once again locked in sparing with their eyes, and considering Duo was in no position to speak, Heero mentally sighed and, looking Wufei in the eye, answered his question, "I agreed with Quatre that one of us should and offer back up while we are on your date, in case there is an attack or ambush."

Wufei blinked, taking a moment to digest everything Heero said, and then glared at the Perfect Soldier, "You mean one of you should spy on us. Injustice! Have you no HONOR Yu-"

"I mean surveillance. We don't know anything about her, for all we know she could be working for OZ." Heero returned Wufei's glare with one of his own, the two of them making Quatre and Trowa's disagreement seem like nothing more than two toddlers fighting over a bug, only to forget about it, and their argument, a minute later.

Abruptly, Quatre turned to the two Oriental pilots. "I'll go!"

"No."

All the pilots turned in surprise, not at Wufei, whom they had expected to speak, but Trowa, who had been the one to protest.

Quatre opened his mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it and turned to Duo, who had recovered from his amusement and was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen table (no that's not a typo, he's really sitting **on** the table). "Then it is up you, Duo, my dear friend." He sounded so solemn that Heero could not tell if the young Arabian was serious or mocking.

Duo, trying to match Quatre's somber expression but Heero could see the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly up, placed one of his hands on Quatre's shoulder. "I accept this duty, and will execute it to the best of my abilities."

This time it was Wufei who voiced an argument. "No. Not Maxwell. He lacks the capacity to be quiet and remain quiet. He'll interfere. INJUSTICE!"

Duo tilted his head to one side, "Do you talk to all your dates like that?"

"He's had more than one?" Quatre asked Duo, looking puzzled.

Before Wufei could do harm to either boy, Heero interrupted, "Then I'll go with him. If, in an hour, no situation has occurred, then we will leave you and…"

"Gemini." Wufei, Quatre, and Duo supplied simultaneously.

"You and Gemini alone. Understood." It wasn't a question. Wufei clinched his jaw firmly shut and nodded in defeat.

Quatre giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent! Now, let's go pick out something else for you to wear. And don't forget to invite her over to lun-"

"BRUNCH!" Duo yelled after the two, Quatre was half-leading, half-dragging Wufei back to the master bedroom. Quatre always packed more clothes than anyone could ever need, and strangely not all of them fit him. Heero now suspected some of the clothes were for the other pilots, just in case.

"Yes, of course Duo. Invite her over for brunch tomorrow."

Trowa sighed and followed his lover and his lover's victim into the bedroom, pausing at the doorframe, "Wufei will need support. Quatre can be quite…zealous."

Heero turned to Duo, "Why brunch?"

Duo stared at Heero for a moment. Then shrugged. "I like brunch. It's my favorite meal."

Heero frowned. "It isn't actually a meal."

"Yes it is! It's breakfast and lunch combined! You can eat anything you want, and as much as you want for as long as you want without anyone to judge you!" With that exclamation Duo jumped up and standing on the table, threw his head back and laughed, "Buwahahahahahahahaha!"

Heero couldn't help it. He had to laugh. It wasn't very long or very loud but Duo heard it all the same, being a thief he had trained his ears to pick up on any sound, especially those made by people, to prevent from being caught. Duo stopped laughing at the sound and stared at Heero…and stared…and stared. He slowly crouched down and got off the table, all without breaking his gaze.

Stepping forward so they were less than a foot apart, Heero turned his head staring at the now vacant table. "You…just…D-di-did you…?" Duo stuttered, his voice deeper than usual. Heero turned his face again, looking Duo in the eye. What he saw nearly made him gasp. The American's violet eyes were darker than normal, clouded with something that Heero couldn't identify, but the Japanese pilot knew he would be recalling that image later when he was masturbating (what can I saw, Heero's…blunt).

Not waiting for an answer, Duo raised on hand to trace the contours of Heero's face. Starting with his eyes, gently ghosting finger tips over Heero's left eye, following the curve of the lid to his temple. Slowly tracing the side of Heero's face and cheek, leaving the skin he touched tingling. Finally resting on his chin, Duo extended one finger to trace the curve of Heero's lips, amethyst eyes watching his pale fingers against Heero's golden skin and pink lips.

Quietly Duo spoke, his fingers still on Heero's lips, "You have a very…alluring laugh. You should laugh more often." Gradually, the American let his fingers fall from Heero's lips as he took a step backward. Calmly Duo turned and went into the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Heero stood still, unmoving. He blinked and lifted his hand to retrace where Duo had touched his lips. He could still feel the heat from Duo's contact. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his mind. When he remembered Duo light touch on his lips, Heero could stop some tinge of regret that it had only been the braided youths fingers on his lips.

Heero's eyes shot open and his hand dropped from his mouth as if the touch scalded him. He shook his head, vainly trying to expel the rebellious thoughts from his head. It was getting harder and harder to remain neutral in regards to relationships and sex, especially when Duo was concerned. Despite the increasing surge of hormones, he was the Perfect Soldier, and he would not give in to his carnal urges. But if Duo kept doing things like that drastic action would have to be taken…just what said drastic action would be Heero wasn't sure, but it would be…**something**!

Sighing, Heero started to put away the groceries.

* * *

A/N: Sooo…what did y'all think? I'm gonna have Duo and Heero spy for a little. This way everyone wins: those of you who wanted spying get it! Those of you who didn't want everyone to spy for the whole date, guess what, get it! And those of you who wanted more 1x2 time…hehe, no problem! Wow…compromise much…Ja 


	4. Ch 3B is in Ch 3, this is mainly an AN

Hey guys! Ummm, I added this to the first part of chapter 3, but didn't recognize it as an update, so I posting the 2nd part of the chapter here as well, if you want to see the whole thing, go back to chapter 3!

R&R

* * *

Heero turned down the next aisle of the supermarket, looking for the last item on his shopping list: hair detangler. It was not an easy find. He stopped when he reached the shampoo/conditioner section of the aisle. And stared…and stared. Heero never realized how many different types of hair care products there were in big chain supermarkets. This was Heero's first time shopping in an actual town. It wasn't as big as some of the stores he'd seen in prosperous cities, but whenever they had an assignment or safe-house in a city the pilots had either not stayed long enough to need to go shopping or Quatre's servants would do the shopping for them.

After a few moments, Heero started looking for the product, or cluster of products he was supposed to buy. It took him five minutes to locate the hair detanglers and find the optimum mix of quantity and economy. When he reached the checkout counter he glared at the middle-aged woman behind the counter. It wasn't anything personal, he had no other obligations for the weekend and all his homework was already completed (damn him…), it was just a habit. And as Duo would say, "If it 'ain't' broke, don't fix it." Heero saw no reason to change his customs.

He arrived back at the safe-house just in time to watch Trowa and Quatre engaged in a staring contest with Duo trying to stifle his laughter in the background.

Heero stared at each Gundam pilot in turn, settling on Duo, and raised one eyebrow. Duo returned Heero's confused look with a laughing grin. Then as calmly and evenly as he could, Duo explained the standoff going on between pilots 03 and 04.

"Q wants to…(cough) 'check on' Wu when he's on hi-his (chuckle) date."

"Hn. That wouldn't be a bad idea."

Quatre and Trowa broke off their face-off and Duo paused in his laughter to stare at Heero. Then Quatre eyes widened and his face broke into a broad grin and he turned to Trowa exclaiming, "See! Even _Heero_ agrees with me." Trowa merely continued to stare at Heero with his same impassive features. Duo, on the other hand, had redoubled in his mirth. Upon hearing Duo's uproarious laughter, Wufei entered the room in his usual outfit with his usual scowl in place.

"Maxwell control yourself." (He was now laughing so hard he was rolling and compulsing on the ground in silent glee.) "What can possibly have caused Maxwell this much…spasm-ing?"

Upon seeing that Quatre and Trowa were once again locked in sparing with their eyes, and considering Duo was in no position to speak, Heero mentally sighed and, looking Wufei in the eye, answered his question, "I agreed with Quatre that one of us should and offer back up while we are on your date, in case there is an attack or ambush."

Wufei blinked, taking a moment to digest everything Heero said, and then glared at the Perfect Soldier, "You mean one of you should spy on us. Injustice! Have you no HONOR Yu-"

"I mean surveillance. We don't know anything about her, for all we know she could be working for OZ." Heero returned Wufei's glare with one of his own, the two of them making Quatre and Trowa's disagreement seem like nothing more than two toddlers fighting over a bug, only to forget about it, and their argument, a minute later.

Abruptly, Quatre turned to the two Oriental pilots. "I'll go!"

"No."

All the pilots turned in surprise, not at Wufei, whom they had expected to speak, but Trowa, who had been the one to protest.

Quatre opened his mouth as if to argue, but thought better of it and turned to Duo, who had recovered from his amusement and was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen table (no that's not a typo, he's really sitting **on** the table). "Then it is up you, Duo, my dear friend." He sounded so solemn that Heero could not tell if the young Arabian was serious or mocking.

Duo, trying to match Quatre's somber expression but Heero could see the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly up, placed one of his hands on Quatre's shoulder. "I accept this duty, and will execute it to the best of my abilities."

This time it was Wufei who voiced an argument. "No. Not Maxwell. He lacks the capacity to be quiet and remain quiet. He'll interfere. INJUSTICE!"

Duo tilted his head to one side, "Do you talk to all your dates like that?"

"He's had more than one?" Quatre asked Duo, looking puzzled.

Before Wufei could do harm to either boy, Heero interrupted, "Then I'll go with him. If, in an hour, no situation has occurred, then we will leave you and…"

"Gemini." Wufei, Quatre, and Duo supplied simultaneously.

"You and Gemini alone. Understood." It wasn't a question. Wufei clinched his jaw firmly shut and nodded in defeat.

Quatre giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. "Excellent! Now, let's go pick out something else for you to wear. And don't forget to invite her over to lun-"

"BRUNCH!" Duo yelled after the two, Quatre was half-leading, half-dragging Wufei back to the master bedroom. Quatre always packed more clothes than anyone could ever need, and strangely not all of them fit him. Heero now suspected some of the clothes were for the other pilots, just in case.

"Yes, of course Duo. Invite her over for brunch tomorrow."

Trowa sighed and followed his lover and his lover's victim into the bedroom, pausing at the doorframe, "Wufei will need support. Quatre can be quite…zealous."

Heero turned to Duo, "Why brunch?"

Duo stared at Heero for a moment. Then shrugged. "I like brunch. It's my favorite meal."

Heero frowned. "It isn't actually a meal."

"Yes it is! It's breakfast and lunch combined! You can eat anything you want, and as much as you want for as long as you want without anyone to judge you!" With that exclamation Duo jumped up and standing on the table, threw his head back and laughed, "Buwahahahahahahahaha!"

Heero couldn't help it. He had to laugh. It wasn't very long or very loud but Duo heard it all the same, being a thief he had trained his ears to pick up on any sound, especially those made by people, to prevent from being caught. Duo stopped laughing at the sound and stared at Heero…and stared…and stared. He slowly crouched down and got off the table, all without breaking his gaze.

Stepping forward so they were less than a foot apart, Heero turned his head staring at the now vacant table. "You…just…D-di-did you…?" Duo stuttered, his voice deeper than usual. Heero turned his face again, looking Duo in the eye. What he saw nearly made him gasp. The American's violet eyes were darker than normal, clouded with something that Heero couldn't identify, but the Japanese pilot knew he would be recalling that image later when he was masturbating (what can I saw, Heero's…blunt).

Not waiting for an answer, Duo raised on hand to trace the contours of Heero's face. Starting with his eyes, gently ghosting finger tips over Heero's left eye, following the curve of the lid to his temple. Slowly tracing the side of Heero's face and cheek, leaving the skin he touched tingling. Finally resting on his chin, Duo extended one finger to trace the curve of Heero's lips, amethyst eyes watching his pale fingers against Heero's golden skin and pink lips.

Quietly Duo spoke, his fingers still on Heero's lips, "You have a very…alluring laugh. You should laugh more often." Gradually, the American let his fingers fall from Heero's lips as he took a step backward. Calmly Duo turned and went into the guest bedroom and shut the door.

Heero stood still, unmoving. He blinked and lifted his hand to retrace where Duo had touched his lips. He could still feel the heat from Duo's contact. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his mind. When he remembered Duo light touch on his lips, Heero could stop some tinge of regret that it had only been the braided youths fingers on his lips.

Heero's eyes shot open and his hand dropped from his mouth as if the touch scalded him. He shook his head, vainly trying to expel the rebellious thoughts from his head. It was getting harder and harder to remain neutral in regards to relationships and sex, especially when Duo was concerned. Despite the increasing surge of hormones, he was the Perfect Soldier, and he would not give in to his carnal urges. But if Duo kept doing things like that drastic action would have to be taken…just what said drastic action would be Heero wasn't sure, but it would be…**something**!

Sighing, Heero started to put away the groceries.

* * *

I'll update as soon as I can...but there's this thing called high school...


	5. Do the Time Warp

Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long. I didn't write as much as I would have liked but this way, I'll update sooner, but the chapters will be shorter...what can I say, give and take. Anyway, thank you to everyone who REVIEWED! I love reading them, it makes me feel all warm and bubbley inside... blink> I'm not kidding...

If you're reading this, then you know the warnings/disclaimer by now, I just want to add that I don't own "Duo's favorite movie of all time" either (even though I decided to make it his fav movie...), I'd tell you what it was but why ruin the surprise? Oh, I forgot to mention last time, the title of chapter 3 is a line in an actual song, I didn't make it up...I don't know what song, all I know is that it's an 80's song...obviously I don't own the song either (that be pretty bad considering I don't even know the name of the song...).

READ ON!

* * *

It wasn't until four o'clock that afternoon that anything else noteworthy transpired. Wufei was in the kitchen, cooking…or attempting to cook, the picnic dinner that he and his date were to enjoy later that evening. Quatre was following the Chinese pilot around the kitchen like a mother hen guarding her chick. Trowa and Duo were standing at the threshold of the kitchen together, commenting on the scene before them and sharing a quiet chuckle (ahhh, brotherly bonding…), Duo would occasionally throw out a remark for all to hear. Heero joined pilots 02 and 03 from the 'living room'. 

Duo turned at smiled as he watched Heero stare at Quatre and Wufei acting like an animated family in a sitcom. Duo's smile turned into a smirk and widened as he watched Heero raise first one eyebrow then both higher and higher (can you see the sweatdrop?). Heero was fixedly watching Quatre try to 'help' Wufei cook only to have his hand smacked smartly by a wooden spoon.

With a giggle, Duo acknowledged Heero's presence, stating, "You should have been here earlier, Quatre managed to get Wufei into an apron…I wish I had a camera, it would've made a _great_ Christmas card!"

Trowa chuckled at the mental image of Quatre grinning while Wufei fumed, both boys in matching aprons. "Wufei would have killed you…and Quatre for putting the apron on him in the first place. And then Heero and I would have to kill Wufei. What would become of the universe with only two Gundam pilots?"

"Hn." Heero's eyes never leaving the ongoing hubbub inside the kitchen.

Duo eye's knitted in confusion. "Wait. Why would Heero kill Wufei?" He asked, turning toward the tall gymnast.

Trowa merely smirked, just a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. Heero's focus on the two in the kitchen seemed to redouble. Duo, realizing he wasn't going to get any answer, shrugged, and turned back to watch Wufei and Quatre glare, both fighting over a jar of mayonnaise.

Finally Wufei seemed to snap. Abruptly, he turned to their audience, "Barton, can't you…_distract_ your lover until I'm done!"

Duo grinned, "Yeah, Stretch, can't you distract Blondie until Wuffers is _done_?"

Trowa's smirk took on a different tone as he slowly stalked toward the blonde pilot. Said blonde pilot giggled as he felt Trowa's arms wrap around his waist from behind. After a few moments of Trowa whispering in his ear, he matched Trowa's lecherous smirk with a grin of his own. Without a word to any of their comrades, Trowa scooped Quatre up in his arms (3x4 fan, I don't see one here, do you?) and walked quickly toward their shared bedroom, Quatre's laughter flowing back and reaching the ears of the three pilots who had been abandoned for more…active entertainment, in the kitchen.

Duo was grinning widely, idly Heero wondered if the American pilot's face would split if he kept smiling like that. Wufei was shaking his lowered head, trying to hide the grin that threatened to surface, he had his reputation…and honor…and pride to maintain.

With his mouth back under control, he turned toward the two remaining obstacles-PILOTS, the two remaining _pilots_. He frowned, "Now if I could only get rid of the two of you that easily…"

Heero shrugged, but Duo looked affronted, "Why shouldn't we be here? We're gonna be following you _anyway_!"

Wufei cringed at the reminder. "If I hear one peep out of whatever bush or tree you and Yuy stake out, I swear on my honor, there WILL BE _PAIN_! I don't care if Yuy will do to me, I will be forced to hurt you, Maxwell, so don't push your luck."

Rolling his eyes, Heero grabbed Duo's arm just hard enough to drag the braided baka from the room and away from the fuming Chinese pilot before Duo could respond.

Duo allowed himself to be pulled. Once they were in the 'living room' Heero let go. Giggling, Duo opened his mouth for the first time, "You know, I think Wu is really warming up to the plan."

"Hn."

"Thank you for your continuous support, as always, Mr. Yuy."

This time, Heero didn't offer Duo any answer, and instead walked over to where they kept the movies. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a specific vid-disc. This specific vid-disc was one Duo's, and the braided youth had been trying to convince the chocolate haired adolescent to watch it for some time. What is the title of this fateful vid-disc, you ask? Why, none other than, (drum roll please…) "THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW"! (muwahahahahahahahaha-hack (cough))

Heero took a deep breath, and turned toward Duo, who was watching Heero curiously. "Go and get your brush and the detangle spray I bought and I'll braid your hair while we watch…this." He turned the box so Duo could read the title.

Duo mouthed the words as he read and his eyes went as round as saucers. Without a word, he turned and ran to their bedroom and the bathroom for the requested supplies. Amused, Heero started mentally calculating the number of seconds it took Duo from the time he ran out the room to when he came bounding back, out of breathe. 27 seconds exactly.

Heero raised one eyebrow (he does that a lot doesn't he) and regarded the gasping young man in front of him. His expression seeming to ask 'excited?'

Duo grinned as he caught his breath. Looking pointedly at the vid-disc box Heero still held, he nodded his head, saying, "It's a great movie."

Heero snorted and turned to insert the 'great movie' (but it IS!) while Duo got situated on the edge of the still-pulled out futon. Heero straightened and walked back, handing Duo the remote and sitting behind the American, one leg on either side of the lithe pilot's body.

By the time Brad and Janet were finished singing "Dammit Janet", Heero had completed recreating Duo's customary plait and had no choice but to watch the…movie. For the next 95 minutes Heero had no choice but to watch the…musical.

Once it was over, Duo turned off the movie and shifted to face Heero from where he was still nestled in-between the Japanese pilot's legs. Duo smiled hopefully, "Well, …what da ya think?"

Heero blinked and looked at the blank T.V. screen…then at Duo's amused and expectant face…then at the blank T.V. screen…and so on for a full minute. "…um…"

Duo let out a tiny giggle, "Um? What's that supposed to mean?"

Heero scowled at Duo, "It means that…_that_ was definitely an interesting movie."

Duo imitated Heero's gaze with a mock scowl of his own. "Is that ALL you have to say about my _favorite_ movie of _all time_?"

"What was the point?"

"To do the 'Time Warp' again."

Heero opened his mouth to respond but was to taken back by Duo's answer to say anything. So, he merely shook his head and got up. Leaving Duo to gape in his wake.

Duo belatedly jumped up to follow Heero into the kitchen. "WHAT! I'm serious! That's the whole point of the movie."

Heero entered the kitchen and met Wufei's eyes, he Chinese boy had looked up as the other two entered the room, and because of the open wall between the kitchen and 'living room' he overheard the entire conversation.

"The 'Time Warp'?" Wufei questioned, looking past Heero to stare quizzically at Duo, who, grinning wide, proceeded to dance and sing…loudly.

"_It's just a jump to the left. / And then a step to the right/ Put your hands on your hips. / And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust / That really drives you insane / Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the-_"

"I GET IT MAXWELL!"

* * *

Wow...that took too long to write/type... blush> sorry...maybe if people (meaning more than just my faithful reviewers who give me continuous support) **REVIEWED** I might be **INSPIRED** to **WRITE** more **QUICKER**! Am I coming in clear enough? Cool... 

I think that's all I have to say...Ja


	6. Trowa Confesses

See? As promised I am updating sooner...though I really wish this was longer...

Oh well, here goes, I hope y'all like it.

"Trowa Confesses"...the sneeky bastard...XD

* * *

Quatre and Trowa didn't resurface from the depths of their bedroom until 5 o'clock that evening, Quatre's hair looking curiously like Heero's spiky mess; even Trowa's bangs (or bang…) weren't as homogeneous as usual. When Quatre caught sight of Wufei sitting at the kitchen table playing cards with Heero and Duo, still in his standard outfit, he quickly steered the indignant pilot to the master bedroom to change.

"Winner! I'm not picking her up for another two hours, you need to change to look presentable!"

"Chang! That's not the point."

"I told her to dress comfortably, and this is comfortable!"

"So? You wear the same outfit everyday, show her you care about her enough to wear something special…or at least different…"

"BUT I WAS WINNING!"

"You can play with Duo and Heero later-"

Duo leered, "Yeah Wufie, you can play with us later."

Quatre continued before Wufei could interrupt, "- after your date, but right now you need to get ready so we can see if you need anything else…"

After the tsunami that is Quatre Raberba Winner finally got the mountain that is Chang Wufei under his control, and into the master bedroom, Trowa wordlessly took Wufei's spot at the table and in the game.

It took a full ten minutes of indeterminate shouting and Duo's control over his laughter slipping a little more every time, before Quatre reemerged leading a still disgruntled Wufei by the hand. With a grin eerily similar to Duo's, Quatre turned and presented Wufei to the other three pilots. The fidgeting Wufei was wearing a dark red shirt with a Chinese style collar, complete with three buttons on the side, and full-length sleeves. He had on black pants that fitted him a little too well to be off the rack but were loose enough and casual enough for his date (ahh the convenience of being the writer…). His shoes were black and nondescript but the real shocker was his hair. Quatre had managed to coax the Chinese youth to wear his hair down (drooool…). The over all effect was quite captivating.

Duo was, as per usual, the first one to break the silence. "Wow…you look good in red Wufei. She'll love it, I can promise you that or I'll take revenge by dying her hair 'Relena pink'-" Heero shuddered and even Trowa's visible eye twitched- "and cutting half of it shorter than Heero's."

Wufei blushed and looked somewhere behind Duo, "Thanks…Duo."

For a moment, Duo appeared too stunned to speak. After a moment, he grinned and approached Wufei, poking the flustered boy in the stomach lightly, "You called me 'Duo'! Admit it! You called me by my first name! SUCCESS!"

Wufei smirked and poked Duo back in the side, causing Duo too hunch over, fighting off the giggles that threatened to burst out of his throat, seeing the young American's reaction caused Wufei's smirk to widen into a grin. "What's wrong Thief? Did I find a tickle spot?" Wufei continued to poke the spot mercilessly. (More brotherly bonding…)

Duo was laughing freely now, futilely trying to stop the L-5 native from exploiting his weakness. Gasping Duo answered Wufei, "Ex-thief. **EX**. And I'm not ticklish."

"Well, 'Thief' makes a better nickname than 'Ex-thief'. And if you're not ticklish then why, may I ask, are you laughing so hard?"

Heero decided to step in and save his flying partner from suffering the humiliation of having to admit he was ticklish. He knew from personal experience that it hurt 02's pride to admit having what he considered a weakness. Heero was patching up a flesh wound on Duo's side when he noticed how sensitive the L-2 local was to touching. When questioned as to why the braided pilot couldn't stop fidgeting, Duo averted his eyes and refused to look at him while he confessed to being extremely ticklish. "Where does…"

"Gemini." Wufei, Quatre, and Duo supplied simultaneously (déjà vu anyone? Heero just can't remember her name…).

"…whatever…where does she live?"

"In an apartment about ten minutes walk from here." Trowa answered quietly.

The other four pilots turned and stared. Heero, Duo, and Quatre then turned to Wufei, who nodded in confirmation. "How did you… Why… How…"

Duo's mouth curled up slightly, staring at Trowa again, "Three very good questions 'fei."

Trowa calmly stood and got a water bottle from the refrigerator. After taking a sip he looked at his allies unbelieving faces. "I've been to her place before."

"WHAT!"

Duo's mouth curled up even more at hearing Quatre's outraged shout. "You'd better explain what you were doing there, quick."

"I went after I finished grocery shopping for last night's dinner."

"Is that why it took you so long?" Duo asked.

"_Why_ did you go?" Wufei questioned, while Quatre nodding earnestly.

"To make sure it was safe for you to take her out. It's not the first time, actually, including Gemini, I've interviewed…seven of your girlfriends. Oh, and I already invited here over for brunch tomorrow, she wants to know if she should bring anything."

"S-s-seven?" Wufei stuttered.

Duo's jaw dropped. "Wufei you stud. Trowa, why didn't you tell us he was dating? …Wait, _how_ did you know he was dating?"

Trowa shrugged, "I figured he would tell us if he wanted us to know. I just watched him; it wasn't that hard to figure out what he was doing when he disappeared at night. The only hard part was finding the people he was dating and when so I could find the time to question them beforehand. Especially when we don't have any classes together, luckily this time the choir director asked me to play the piano accompaniment for the class rehearsals while the regular pianist is out of town. I saw him ogling her-" Wufei let out an indignant huff- "and I watched her make eyes at him. Then I just waited to see who would make the first move." (He's so observant isn't he…?)

"We should really underestimating him…" Duo said to no one in particular.

"Well it would be nice-" Wufei started, only to be interrupted by Heero.

"He meant Trowa."

"Did she mention anything specific she would like to have tomorrow at brunch?" Now everyone turned to stare at Quatre.

Wufei disregarded Quatre's question. "I do background checks on every young lady that I consider getting to know better _before_ I make a move."

"Good for you!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei merely glared at him.

"What I'm saying is that I don't need a big brother to be my keeper."

Trowa just looked at Wufei, his expression never leaving his mask of neutrality, "How old are you?"

Wufei blinked at the odd question, "Sixteen." (I made them all a year older…just use your imagination…)

"And how old an I?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed, guessing where this was going but answered anyway. "Seventeen."

"Which makes me older…" Trowa walked smoothly over to Wufei and ruffled his raven hair; making his way to the hallway he shouted, "squirt" over his shoulder.

Duo winked at Heero, "And I thought Quatre had the 'mother hen' complex."

* * *

That's it...really...I'm serious. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I think it's funny that all of my fics are 1x2 (or 1+2) but 3x4 is always hinted...hmmmmmm...interesting...

Ja fallenflames


	7. Stalking Wufei

Oy vey! This took WAY too long to write, especially since it's so short. I was going to wait until I hadmore, but I thought y'all would rather have **something**... no matter how short. Anyway, I'm so excited! Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah and my mom bought me the entire box set of Gundam Wing! All 49 episodes, Endless Waltz, and 3 OVAs! I've been counting down until sundown for a month! Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone! And now, Chapter 7:

* * *

At precisely 6:45 p.m., Wufei and his two shadows left the pathetic excuse for a safe-house and walked toward Gemini's apartment. The walk was altogether uneventful, Duo giggled like a madman almost continuously and Wufei was looking tenser with each step. Heero was at a loss as to how to fix the rigidity of Wufei's shoulders and Duo's chuckles, so he remained a silent onlooker, using his energy to instead focus on the 'mission' at hand.

As predicted, thanks to 'Big Brother' Trowa, they reached their goal in ten minutes, Duo spent the next five minutes convincing Wufei that everything was going to be okay, promising that he (and Heero) wouldn't make a sound, and persuading Wufei that Gemini would be smitten the second she looked at him, outfit, personality, and all.

So, at precisely 1900 hours, Wufei knocked on Gemini's apartment door.

"Hey Wufei! Right on time."

"Good evening, Gemini. You look beautiful." (Oh God, is this fun! (laughs maniacally)) Wufei smiled slightly, a little nervously.

Gemini's grin kicked up a notch. "Liar." She giggled; she was dressed in a pair of somewhat baggy desert camouflage pants and a flowing white V-neck shirt that looked like it could be made of silk, but Heero being the clothe expert that he is, couldn't tell from where he and Duo were hiding on the stairs. "_You_, on the other hand, look fantastic. I just need to finish up, would you like to come in? It'll only take a second…"

It took a few moments for Wufei to stop blushing from the compliment and stammer his acceptance to the invitation. Once Gemini had turned back to the apartment, the Chinese pilot chanced a glance back where he knew his two comrades were hiding. Then entered the apartment and left the front door slightly ajar.

As soon as the door stopped moving, Heero stood and started to follow Wufei in, when a hand on his forearm interrupted his movement. He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder to see Duo still crouched by the ground looking up at him.

"Are you sure you wanna go in now? We could wait until they leave and scope the place out then."

"No. Better go in now, in case she really is a danger to the mission."

Duo sighed, "Lead on then." He said with a grunt as he stood.

Silently the two terrorists made their way toward the front door. Noiselessly, they opened the door and stepped inside the humble room. Soundlessly (noticing a pattern?), Duo and Heero started searching the main room for any and everything that could provide them with some insight into the girl's activities.

Heero turned to the floor to ceiling bookshelf, which took up most of the space in the room, and stared. Duo and Wufei noticed that he had stopped moving and moved to stand at his side, and stared with him._ I wonder if she reads manga?_ The whole shelf, except for the top one which was empty, was filled with various manga.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Gemini shouted; her voice muffled from the walls and doors separating them.

"Take your time." Wufei shouted back. Heero watched as Duo took a step closer to the bookshelf and started looking at the manga titles with interest, his face flickering through various emotions from amazed to disgusted to confused as he read the titles.

"I don't want you to get bored…" came the reply, the treble-voice sounding a bit nervous.

Wufei let out a chuckle, "Don't worry. Your manga collection would keep anyone entertained for a solid month at least." The only response this time was a giggle.

Heero placed his hand on Duo's shoulder. When the American pilot turned his head and made eye contact with his best friend, Heero jerked his head in the direction of the door. Duo nodded, and the two made a silent, but hasty retreat.

Duo waited until they had settled into their previous hideout at the stairs before breaking the silence. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this hour of spying? I mean, Wufei's a smart guy, if he says he checked her out, then he checked her out, no pun intended," Duo winked at Heero, who rolled his eyes at the crude joke, "Seriously though, Wufei's not only smart but strong, he'll be fine."

"I thought you wanted to spy on him and…"

"Gemini? I do," Duo grinned. "I just thought you might have something better to do than waste your time here with me." As he finished the sentence, his grin faltered and became a sort of crooked smirk.

Heero's scowl became more pronounced, why did Duo think so little of himself? It unnerved Heero, for some reason (author beats head against brick wall). "Spending time with you is never a waste," Duo's eyes widened, as did his smile, "unless you're being stupid," Duo's head dropped, and his body began shaking in silent laughter, "…or I have a mission."

Duo held up one hand to stop Heero, he raised his head, still laughing soundlessly, eyes bright with mirth. "Alright, alright. I get it Heero. Let's finish the mission."

Heero raised an eyebrow, seeing the mirth in Duo's violet eyes morph into mischief, a sometimes very dangerous emotion when the self-titled Shinigami was concerned, "And what mission would that be?"

Duo's grin became purely sinful. "To get in your be –OH! Heehee, you mean tonight's mission, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, his face portraying nothing but innocence, a look Heero didn't believe for a second. At the Japanese boy's nod, Duo continued. "To make sure our wittle Wuffers is safe and taken care of."

Heero shook his head in disbelief, "He would kill you if he heard you say that."

"Yeah…but he didn't hear me now did he? Besides I'm good at running and hiding…And Quatre likes me, and he's got the Maganac and Trowa at his beck and call. Would you let the 'Big Bad Dragon' kill me?" Duo pouted, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

As Heero opened his mouth to reply, Gemini and Wufei stepped out into the hallway. While Heero and Duo were waiting on the stairs, Heero thought he caught a glimpse of two figures at the other end of the staircase but dismissed it as other residents in the complex.

Twenty minutes later, found the couple in the park, strolling leisurely, with the other pair shadowing them. Duo had taken to mimicking Gemini and Wufei's conversation by using each of his hands to represent one of people in front of them, moving his fingers up and down when they talked.

Just when Heero was ready to call the pseudo-mission complete, something (finally!) happened to give Heero, and Duo, pause.

"Are you going to finish the story you were telling me about your roommates? It was getting really funny. I wanna know how it ends."

Wufei gave a small chuckle. "Later, I promise. While we are on the subject of my roommates, I wish to apologize for…Trowa…"

Heero and Duo watched as Gemini just laughed, holding up her hands to stop Wufei from expressing anymore regret. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad your friends care about you so much, he reminded me of the gang I used to hang with back in New York. It's actually kind of flattering if you think about it."

Duo turned to Heero as they listened to Gemini talk, one eyebrow rising at the word 'flattering'. Heero nodded once and stood quickly and quietly (and efficiently, let's not forget that one…) and turned his back to the couple. They walked together in silence by unspoken agreement not to disrupt the ambiance of the darkening evening. After only a few moments, they heard noises coming from the foliage to their left, now, though talking flora was… unusual… Heero would have dismissed it as a threat had the shrubbery (Monty Python! Ni!) not been in perfect view of where Wufei and Gemini had set up their picnic. Considering the state of fragile tranquility Heero decided against drawing his gun just yet and motioned for Duo to take one side of the offending plant life (literally) while Heero took the other flank. When they were both in position, Heero looked over and into Duo's eyes, nodding, Duo nodded back in confirmation and the both moved in on their prey in the perfect synchronization that made them an ideal team.

Heero's blood rushed, adrenaline pumping as he and Duo closed in on the bush to capture…

…two teenage girls.

* * *

Told ya it was short... this is for you Te Te-chan! Heehee, I'm giving you a cameo appearance! Peace out XD 


	8. The Talking Shrubbery and Ice Cream

Hey, I told you I wouldn't make y'all wait forever... but come on, 107 hits and **4** **REVIEWS**! Come on, you guys can do better than that. I want (at least... more is alwayz acceptable) 6 more,so there's an even 50! That'd be so awesome! Anywayz, here's a brief recap of ch. 7 and ch. 8:

* * *

Recap: Chapter 7

Heero's blood rushed, adrenaline pumping as he and Duo closed in on the bush to capture…

…two teenage girls.

* * *

For five full minutes chaos reigned supreme (today's secret ingredient is: …Heero …hehe, Iron Chef…). Teenage girls screamed. Duo cursed. Heero grunted. Wufei ranted. Gemini watched. And everyone looked all-around confused at the unfolding scene.

Heero's memory flashed to the two shadowy figures he had earlier dismissed as other residents of the apartment complex Wufei's date lives in. He regretted not scrutinizing the potential threat earlier.

"SHUT UP!" Someone shouted, and amazingly, everyone did.

Everyone turned to stare at Gemini, who had finally spoken up. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess first we should have some introductions… too bad I don't really care. Tess," one of the girls, with very light shoulder length blonde hair, hung her head, trying not to giggle. "Miranda" the other girl, a gothic girl with very curly dark brown hair streaked with blonde and purple, avoided looking at Gemini, "…what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to follow me!"

The blonde, Tess (a.k.a. Te Te-chan, told ya you'd have a cameo) looked up at Gemini, "You thought we were listening?"

Gemini, Wufei, and Heero sweatdropped (you know the look…right? …) while Tess, Miranda, and Duo laughed. Heero glared at Duo and he promptly stifled his amusement.

Wufei turned to Heero and Duo, "What are you two still doing here, Heero, Duo?"

Heero replied, "We were just leaving when we heard a bush talking and-"

"Wait." Gemini held up a hand, cutting Heero off. "Your friends trailed us too?"

Wufei nodded. Gemini looked at the four spies standing in front of her (and Wufei…) and burst out laughing. Wufei looked at her in astonishment for a second, and then joined in her mirth.

Duo shook his head and turned to Tess and Miranda, "I think that's our cue to leave ladies."

Miranda nodded, "I agree." She turned to leave, shouting over her shoulder, "I agree. See ya later, Nickolas."

Gemini waved, trying to calm down enough to respond, "Bye Rodger."

Tess, seeing Heero's confused look, explained. "Nicknames. 'Rodger' and 'Nickolas' have been "married" since freshman year. Hey Miranda, wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Sure, would you guys like to join us?"

Duo threw an arm around both girls shoulders, "Thanks, but no thanks ladies. Heero and I gotta report back to our Master Mother Hen Quatre… or else…" The three of them shared a laugh. The group split up before they were out of the park, Tess and Miranda waving goodbye.

While Duo was waving back, Heero turned to continue walking only to be stopped by Duo's hand pulling on his shirt to stop him.

"Let's go this way. It's a nice night for a walk."

"We can't.I need to do a background check on those two as soon as-"

"Hold up." Duo interrupted (that's happening a lot isn't it? Poor Heero, all the series everyone's trying to get him to talk, the in my fic everyone's interrupting him…), "you don't run background checks on everyone in the school before you enroll?"

"No." Heero tried to pull Duo with him.

"Oh…cuz I do." At Heero's incredulous look (a.k.a. – raising one eyebrow), Duo dropped his hand from Heero's shirt and continued, "really! I do. How else do you think I learn everyone's name so quickly?"

"And?"

"The closest Tess has come to anything political is signing a petition to lower the cost of manga and anime." Heero snorted. "And the only thing political Miranda is a part of is the GSA, Gay Straight Alliance, with me, she started it in our school actually. Oh, and the Young Democrats, but they're harmless."

"Aa." Heero stalled. He really wanted to spend time with Duo, and he did trust that if Duo said he did a background check, then he did a background check and the information was accurate. But…his training…fuck it, it was only one evening. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lead on."

Duo's bright smile was a delight to see and made Heero's stomach flip-flop and his feet feel like they were floating over the ground as they leisurely strolled through the park.

As they were walking, Heero found he was…happy. It was…pleasant just to walk with Duo. They weren't touching. They were enjoying the scenery. They didn't have a mission. They only talked in soft, quiet tones rarely. It was simply a relaxing twilight. Heero realized with a slight shock that he was smiling. He felt something tugging on his hand and looked at Duo, realizing that something was the braided boy's hand.

"Look, an ice cream stand. Wanna get some?" At Heero's slight nod, Duo grinned and, without letting go of Heero's hand, started jogging for the stand, dragging Heero with him.

When they reached the stand, Duo ordered a small cone of vanilla for Heero and a small cone of chocolate for himself and paid for both before Heero could reach for his wallet.

Duo held Heero's cone out for him but when he didn't take it Duo sighed and shoved it in his hand, saying "Its only ice cream. We're best friends, Heero, let me treat you."

Heero nodded, "Next time is my treat" he said, unwilling to admit defeat. Duo smiled and accepted the condition. Duo spotted a park bench and made his way over to it, sitting on the top, his legs stretched out on the seat, giving his ice cream his undivided attention. Heero mentally shrugged and joined him on the bench back.

Five minutes later, Heero was still eating while he listened to Duo talk about school and funny things his classmates did. Heero finished shortly after and turned his face to Duo to give him his full concentration when he noticed Duo had chocolate ice cream smeared just below his bottom lip.

"Duo, you have ice cream on your lip."

"Really?" Duo wiped his lips with the back of his hand, missing the ice cream, "did I get it?"

Heero shook his head, "Here, let me." He said, surprising himself. Heero scooted closer and leaned forward, Duo looked a little…nervous, in Heero's opinion (author grabs butcher knife, YOU NAÏVE IDIOT!). Heero reached out his right hand, cupping Duo's cheek with his palm and pulled his thumb slowly across and under Duo's full bottom lip. When he wiped all the chocolate off of Duo's face, he pressed his thumb in-between Duo's slightly parted lips and felt Duo's tongue swipe unhurriedly at the melted ice cream.

Duo seemed reluctant to let Heero's thumb go (no shit) but he did. Heero and Duo continued to stare at each other, until Heero cleared his throat.

"We should probably be gettin' back to the house." Whispered Duo, just as Heero was about to open his mouth to say the same thing.

"Aa."

The walk back went fairly quickly, the calm peaceful mood cracked and broken from the tension (anyone know what _kind_ of tension it is? Anyone?).

By the time they reached the safe-house the atmosphere had returned to normal and Duo was back to his joking self. Quatre left a note for Heero and Duo, and a separate one for Wufei, telling them that he and Trowa were already asleep in their shared bedroom and asking the others to be quiet.

"Wanna watch some T.V.? 'Whose Line' is on."

Heero nodded and sat next to Duo on the couch. They spent the next half hour with Duo trying to muffle his laughter in one of the couch cushions and Heero trying to keep from laughing out loud. When it was over, Duo clicked off the T.V., whipping tears from his eyes and laughing as quietly as he could while Heero was chuckling next to him. As their laughter died down, Heero and Duo's eyes met and the tension from earlier returned. Heero's eyes drifted lower to Duo's plump lips as said lips parted slightly. Heero leaned forward and Duo tilted his head up and to one side slightly. Both boys' eyes closing as soft lips touched.

Heero snaked one arm around Duo's waist and brought the American flush against him while cupping his cheek with his other hand. He felt Duo's arms wrap around his neck, one hand delving into the soft chocolate hair at the back Heero's head. Heero was just about to open his mouth and seek entrance to Duo's with his tongue when the front door opened and in walked Wufei. Heero and Duo pulled apart, but didn't unlock their arms from around each other.

Wufei looked up and froze at the scene before him; he bowed his head and apologized for interrupting.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Duo blurted out, slowly pealing himself from Heero before bolting down the hall and into the bathroom.

* * *

I'll write more soon, promise. Right now, though, I gotta take a shower too... weird... remember 6 reviews! 


	9. Sabaku no Gaara, Bring Me a Dream

**EDITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Heero and Wufei stared at the space of empty hallway where a blur of braided American pilot had just occupied mere seconds earlier. Wufei shook his head and turned to Heero.

Heero though, was a little preoccupied with his thoughts. _WhydidIkisshim? WhydidIkisshim? WhydidIkisshim?_ The question kept playing over in his mind like a mantra as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water…or a large hot fudge, caramel, strawberry, whipped cream, and walnut sundae complete with a cherry on top…either or.

Wufei, smirked, following his Japanese comrade into the kitchen. "Do you really not know?"

Heero stared at Wufei, looking as shocked as a Perfect Soldier can look, which, admittedly, is not very. "I said that out loud… didn't I?"

Wufei chuckled, "Yes…17 times in fact."

"Hn."

Wufei sat in his usual chair facing the refrigerator as Heero busied himself…doing absolutely nothing.

Sighing in defeat, Heero sat opposite Wufei. "What am I going to do? Duo can't possibly like me…like…_that_."

"And why not?"

"Because. How was you're date with Gemini, after we left."

"Don't change the subject Yu-wait. You remember her name?"

"Aa. I knew her name since Duo and I first saw you two talking Friday afternoon."

"Then…why didn't you ever say her name?"

"Hn."

Wufei frowned, staring at Heero. Heero almost smiled at the look of concentration on Wufei's face, he could practically hear the gears shifting.

The light bulb clicked on, "You can call her by her first name. She won't mind, she's a very…open person."

Heero nodded and the two lapsed into silence. After a minute, Heero stood and started to leave the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Wufei cried, "You dishonorable bastard, you changed the subject!"

"Will you two keep it down?" Exclaimed a new voice from the doorway.

Heero and Wufei turned to see the source of the new voice, and saw a very rumpled and disheveled blonde.

Wufei smirked, "Who is this? It certainly looks like Quatre, but it can't be. The Quatre I know would never allow himself to be seen looking so-"

"Shut up." Growled Quatre, who walked over to the counter and cut himself a very large piece of Crumb cake.

Heero and Wufei's eyes widened.

Quatre looked at the two shocked pilots and smirked. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"There is no trouble." Heero was quick to reply.

"Then why all the din?"

"We apologize for waking you." Said Wufei, "I hope we didn't wake Trowa as well."

Heero nodded and walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water.

Quatre smiled, staring into his cake, "No, Trowa sleeps like the dead after…strenuous activity…"

Wufei smirked, "Speaking of strenuous activity-"

Heero's eyes widened and he sputtered, water droplets spraying across the kitchen. "_Wuuuufeeeii_…" Heero growled.

Wufei smirked, "Heero?"

"If you tell _ANYONE_ what you saw-"

"You won't tell me, Heero?" Quatre sniffed. Aqua eyes luminous with tears, his lower lip trembling.

Heero just stood there staring with his usual neutral expression, he didn't know what to do or think. _Maybe it's Quatre's time of the month…? Note to self: NEVER wake Quatre up in the middle of the night. 04 is extremely emotional…bipolar even._

After a full two minutes of silence, not counting random sniffles and quiet sobs, Quatre abruptly stopped sniffling, eyes dry, and lower lip motionless. Looking at Wufei's shocked face, the blonde shrugged. "It always works on Rashid."

Wufei smiled, not smirked or sneered, but a honest-to-goodness smile, and coughed, trying to suppress his laughter at the vision Quatre painted in his mind.

_Duo will be so sad that he missed this. He's been trying to get Wufei to smile and laugh all this time…_

Quatre's eyes locked with Heero's and the rumpled Arabian winked. "Abdul's the one who taught me how to cry on command. Apparently, until I joined the Maganac, he was the 'baby' of the group. The one who got away with everything and could get Rashid to do just about anything-"

Wufei was doubled over, stifling his laughter with his hand. When it seemed like Quatre wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Wufei straightened and left the room quickly.

_I'll have to tell Duo about this! Why do I keep thinking of Duo?_ (a/n: I GIVE UP!)

"Well, now that it's just you and me, let's cut the bull and get down to business, shall we?"

"Quatre-"

"-I don't care if you tell me what happened, Heero. If you don't, mind though, I would like to give you a piece of advice: Keep an open mind. And don't try to analyze whatever happened between you and Duo too much, things will happen when they're meant to happen, but don't be afraid to take the first step."

Heero sighed, staring at the cup in his hands, _How am I _not _supposed to analyze what Duo and I…woah! Wait a sec!_ Heero's head snapped up, "Quatre!" He almost shouted, trying to catch him before he was out of earshot.

Quatre turned from where he was trying to sneak back to Trowa. "Yes, Heero?"

"How did you know…I mean, what makes you think something happened between Duo and I?"

Quatre grinned wickedly, looking eerily like Duo in 'Shinigami mode'. "The two of you are so transparent…and Wufei did say 'strenuous activity'." Quatre turned and walked back down the hallway, "Besides," he shouted back over his shoulder, "I heard Duo running to the bathroom muttering 'What did I do? Heero's gonna kill me!' over and over, that's what woke me."

Heero pivoted on his heel and put his cup in the sink, it was too late to worry about washing it, and leaned his hands against the counter, his forehead resting on the overhead cabinets. Quatre's words playing over in his head, _"Heero's gonna kill me! Heero's gonna kill me!' Oh Duo, did you forget what happened yesterday afternoon so quickly?_ His internal clock was screaming at him to go to sleep already, it had gotten used to the extra hours of sleep, thanks to the cease-fire.

When he entered the bedroom, Duo was already asleep. Heero quickly and quietly (what a surprise) changed into his sweatpants (flannel…green plaid…I have a pair of guys p.j.'s exactly like that…Heero'd look awesome in them…or anything/nothing really) and climbed into bed, before settling on his side for what remained of the night, there was something Heero _had_ to do. Turning on his side so he was facing his partner, Heero reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Duo's bangs, leaning close he lightly brushed his lips on the sleeping American's forehead, and whispered, "Remember, my friend, I would never hurt you, Duo." Smiling slightly, Heero pulled his hand back and rolled over, relaxing on his back and closing his eyes the Perfect Soldier finally allowed himself to succumb to the Sandman (Sabaku no Gaara bring me a dream, make him the cutest, that I've ever seen…). "…my Duo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Duo kissed, much like the one they shared earlier on the couch, only this time there was no one to interrupt them as Heero prodded for entrance to Duo's mouth, which was hastily granted, with his tongue…and they were laying together in bed and not sitting in the living room.

The kiss started out slow and light, both boys unused to the experience, but long-suppressed hormones quickly won out, mouths devouring and tongues dueling for dominance. Oxygen won the battle as Heero and Duo were forced to split.

Heero's breath caught when he saw Duo: his face was flushed, eyes dark with lust, lips swollen, breathing shallow, chestnut hair highlighted by the light (from God-knows-where), and, Heero's favorite, naked from the waist up. Heero began nibbling down Duo's slender neck, ruthlessly exploiting any extra-sensitive areas as he rolled them so he was straddling Duo's thighs and his hands were free to roam the Americans toned chest.

Duo was moaning almost continually, his body on fire from Heero's touch; back arching when Heero pinched his nipples into peaks. Duo grabbed Heero's face, dragging the Japanese boy's head back up so he could kiss him passionately, telling Heero wordlessly how much the American pilot needed and wanted him. All the while, Heero continued his caresses, varying between feathery light touches and massaging pressure on Duo's chest, abdomen, and sides.

Heero gasped and pulled back when he felt a hand (that was not his own) inside his sweatpants… and on his ass.

Duo threw him a wicked grin and flipped them so he was on top. "Heero, you have to wake up now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heero. Heero… you need to wake up now. Gemini will be here in half an hour."

Heero opened his eyes to see Trowa standing in front of him.

The green-eyed pilot tilted his head slightly, "Did you hear me?"

"Aa."

* * *

I didn't like where my muse took me at the end of this chapter so I edited it a little. I mostly wanted to (try to) keep this fic in Heero's point-of-view so I deleted a bit of it. 


	10. Who Knows the M:I Theme Song

A/N at end, please be respectful and read it. Oh, and I have now become a Narutard... And big thanks to **joltcola13liar** for their awesome review, I have a big problem with run-ons! XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the pop culture references you recognize. Does anyone actually read these? I mean, if I wrote 'I own Gundam Wing' would any of you notice and comment on it? 

Heero sighed; he had overslept. That was unsettling. He had never overslept before. He frowned, should he be concerned? Heero sat up and stretched, arching his back to loosen the kinks. _If it continues I will inform Dr. J. For now, I will prepare for…_ _Mission: Distract the_ Female _with various food dishes while extracting all the information we can out of her._

…not a very good mission name perhaps, but we'll forgive Heero for lacking a little in the creativity department shall we?

_First things first, wake Duo up._ Heero finished stretching, dropping one of his hands to Duo's side of the bed. Instead of coming into contact with his flying partner, his hand felt cold sheets. Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly as he turned his head in order to confirm this impossibility.

There, where Duo Maxwell slept, did his homework, checked his laptop for missions, lazed about, hung out, and even ate occasionally, was nothing but empty space and sloppily made sheets (though if Heero cared to ponder this circumstance, the wrinkled sheets were probably because **he** was still _under_ the sheets).

Heero's brain was scrambling to process this information. _Duo…the number one lethargic weekend-sloth was…_awake _before _**me**. _This must be a sign of the apocalypse. Note to self: check the weather report for a blue moon and the seas turning to blood._

"Hn." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Heero stood and swiftly crossed the room to grab a change of clothes. Making his way to the bathroom, Heero nodded to Wufei, who returned the salute as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Long night, Yuy?"

"He who is in a glass space station, should not shoot a gun." Heero deadpanned; one corner of his mouth twitched upwards, unable to completely hold back the smirk from showing.

Wufei gave Heero an enquiring look, "Isn't the saying-"

"WUFEI! YOU'RE NOT PLANNING TO WEAR _THAT_ ARE YOU?"

Heero quickly entered the bathroom so no one would see his smirk widening at the sight of Wufei's face paling upon hearing Quatre's voice.

Twenty-seven minutes later found Heero sitting at the kitchen table, mindlessly sipping at his coffee, while Duo fussed over Wufei's hair, Quatre fussed over Duo's fussing over Wufei and Trowa fussed (in his own monosyllabic/stoic way) over Quatre's fussing over Duo's fussing over Wufei (that was just _too much_ fun to type…).

Heero sighed, "Maxwell, sit down; Winner, put on another pot of coffee; Barton, check on the food; Chang **calm down**." He ordered using his 'destroy Oz mission' voice. Which meant of course, his command was instantly carried out. Hey, would you want to risk Heero Yuy crazed laugh and insane smile?

0.17 seconds after issuing said demand, Heero realized that with Quatre and Trowa in the kitchen (and Wufei being a nervous wreck) that left him alone with Duo for the first time since…

_Heero leaned forward and Duo tilted his head up and to one side slightly. Both boys' eyes closing as soft lips touched._

…last night…

_I will not blush. I am the Perfect Soldier. I have been trained as a weapon since I was seven. I will not be turned into a blushing, hormonal teen by a violet-eyed, brown-haired, lean, glowing, radiant, elfin, sexy- GAAHHH!!!!_

Since thinking wasn't helping at all, Heero grabbed his coffee and took a big gulp to try and calm down. And managed to burn his tongue instead. Being who he was, Heero refused to let any reaction show on his face. Hearing a snort, he turned his head to look questioningly at Duo.

"I've never seen anyone burn their tongue and look so determined not to let in show. By the way, when you refuse to move all of your facial muscles like that, your eyes water up."

Heero contemplated responding, and almost mumbled 'Omae o korosu' when there was a knock at the door.

Hearing Wufei open the door and the muffled voices of Gemini and Wufei exchanging greetings, Heero sighed to himself and mentally prepared himself for the imminent 'mission'.

Ninmu ryoukai.

* * *

Sorry, that's all I have for now. I have MASSIVE writer's block and I'm surrouded by plot bunnies (**shudder** crazed plot bunnies, I'm just trying not to make any sudden moves...). This year has been horrid and stressful! I've been hospitalized twice, put back on homebound, and someone in my immediate family (you don't need to know who) tried to commit suicide. I know most of you didn't need/want to know, but I just had to let it out. I wanted to put the whole brunch in this chapter (it shouldn't be very long) but I just can't focus. My stupid muse left me... anyway, thank you to everyone who read and double thank you to all of who review, they never fail to make me smile. XD 


End file.
